Le Regard de l'Albinos
by MlleGanou
Summary: Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Il finit par clore ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelque'un aide la triste Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelqu'un aide la triste Hermione_.

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternel entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu''on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Voila, après vous avoir offert un Drago/Hermione, je m'attaque à un couple que l'on ne trouve que trop rarement à mon gout : Un Théodore/Hermione. Couple étrange ? Pas tellement, ce sont des personnages reconnus pour leurs intelligences qui sont dans d'autres maisons que les Bleus et Bronzes. Théodore n'a jamais pris le parti du mal, il ne fait pas parti du groupe des « méchants » Serpentard. Il est plutôt solitaire. Je traite de sujets graves dans cette fiction, la maladie, la peur, la violence, etc… Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fiction._

**Note de la Bêta :**_ C'est à travers un monde tout nouveau et bouleversant que vous pourrez voyager dans cette fiction qui me semble bien prometteuse. Un couple rare et magnifique, car ils sont tous deux complémentaires, est mis en action à travers ces mots. Et ce sont ces mêmes mots qui m'ont, dès la première ligne, intrigués et emportés dans un monde lointain. L'ailleurs. Je vous souhaite, moi aussi une très bonne lecture, en espérant avoir pu retirer le maximum de fautes, car je n'ai pas la science infuse. Bien à vous, Livioute._

OooooO

Chapitre Premier.

Maman était dans la cuisine. Elle se tenait toute droite et me tournait le dos. Elle était en train de faire un bourguignon. Papa aime le bourguignon je crois. Il lui a demandé de lui en faire un ce matin, je les avais entendu, avant de me rendormir.

Je me rendormais toujours. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu partir de la maison où nous habitions.

Je m'étais réveillé tard ce matin. Quand j'avais descendu les marches je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question alors qu'elle découpait le bœuf pour le faire mijoter.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? »

Elle avait mis du temps avant de se retourner. Elle avait fini de trancher avec minutie les pièces de viande. Elle avait fait glisser les morceaux dans une cocotte où je pouvais entendre le frémissement des lardons qui rissolaient dans une rivière d'oignons émincés. Elle avait fait un pas sur le côté et ses mains glissèrent sous un filet d'eau. Le sang roula de ses doigts et je vis ses mains.

Je n'avais jamais vu les mains de Maman. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, ils avaient toujours été dissimulés sous des petits gants noirs.

Et pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je vis les fines cicatrices qui recouvraient la peau pale de ma mère juste avant qu'elles disparaissent de nouveau sous le tissu sombre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de cette vision quand le visage fin de ma mère se retrouva au niveau de mon visage. Elle passa sa main gantée sur ma joue et eut un léger sourire.

« Je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Il est si doux de rêver à ton âge. »

Alors doucement j'avais pris ma mère dans mes bras pour qu'elle puisse cacher ses yeux rouges dans mon cou sans pigment.

oOooOo

J'ai toujours été malade. L'albinisme est une maladie génétique. Ma mère me disait souvent que j'étais né sans teintes alors que j'avais inondé sa vie de couleurs.

Je n'ai pas de mélanine dans ma peau , dans mes cheveux et très peu dans mes iris. Ma chair et ma chevelure sont donc blanches comme la neige et mes yeux sont d'un bleu tellement clair que l'on peut parfois voir des reflets rouges qui sont en fait le fond de mon œil. Je suis sensible à la lumière et au soleil. En plus j'ai une mauvaise vue.

Mais je vis avec. Je porte des lunettes tout le temps. Une casquette toute simple cache une partie de mes cheveux bouclés. Je sors très rarement. Maman me sert d'institutrice. Alors, les jours où je dois sortir, je me couvre autant que ma mère.

Maman met toujours des tenues très strictes, même à la maison. J'ai vu ses cheveux détachés une seule fois, une nuit où j'avais une vilaine grippe. Ils étaient magnifiques. Un brun chocolat au lait avec des reflets caramel qui ondulaient comme un tourbillon en pleine tempête.

En temps normal, le typhon de chevelure était contrôlé en un chignon serré. Alors qu'au fond j'adorais les voir libres.

Elle avait des tailleurs noirs. Parfois bleu très foncé. Ses jambes étaient toujours recouvertes d'un collant épais. Elle était tellement pâle à force de ne sortir qu'en même temps que moi, que les gens la prenaient parfois pour une albinos aussi. Mais ses yeux étaient marrons. Un brun sombre qui éclairait son visage en fonction de ses humeurs.

Et dans le cas de cette journée où je l'ai prise dans mes petits bras, ses yeux marron étaient encadrés par des marques rouges qu'avaient laissés des larmes.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je découvrais que ma douce Maman n'était pas heureuse. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ses blessures physiques comme intérieures.

Ce jour là m'avait fait grandir.

oOoooOo

« Bonjour.

Je m'appelle Gwendal. Cela signifie « Le garçon au front pur » en celte. Mais Maman a toujours préféré la traduction de Gwen comme Blanc plutôt que Pur. Maman aime beaucoup les langues mortes et les runes.

Ma mère s'appelle Hermione et mon Papa s'appelle Wenceslas. Papa est le directeur d'une très grosse banque en Angleterre. Il est très riche. Et très puissant, c'est surement ça le pire. Maman ne travaille pas, elle m'instruit. Elle est très intelligente et grâce à elle j'ai très rapidement appris à lire, à écrire et à compter. Si j'allais à l'école, elle estime que j'aurais deux classes d'avance par rapport aux enfants de mon âge.

J'ai huit ans et dans ma tête j'en ai tellement plus !

Je sais énormément de choses. Je comprends trop le monde qui m'entoure. Et je n'en suis que plus impuissant face à ça.

Il y a deux jours, j'ai découvert que Maman souffrait. J'ai mis huit longues années à comprendre que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde était également la personne qui avait le plus mal.

Et je ne peux rien y faire.

Du moins, je ne peux rien y faire seul.

J'ai des hypothèses sur la source de son mal être, la principale étant que la personne qui détruit ma mère n'est autre que mon père. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais je crois qu'il entrave quelque chose chez Maman.

Or, il est grand, très grand. Et tellement beau. Il rayonne de puissance et d'influence. Il semble irradier de force. Je crois que c'est ça qui a séduit Maman. Cela doit être aussi ce qui l'a perdu.

J'aime mon père. Mais s'il détruit ma mère, je ne peux plus l'aimer.

Elle souffre. Elle a mal. Au fond je sais que c'est pour moi qu'elle sourit avec tendresse et courage. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle sourisse au monde. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon égoïste, je veux que tous voient la beauté de ma mère quand elle est heureuse.

Et pour cela j'ai besoin d'aide. Votre aide.

Je sais que je ne suis pas normal. Au-delà de mon albinisme. Je suis blanc comme le lait mais ce n'est pas mon seul secret.

Je suis comme vous. Un sorcier. Mais un si petit sorcier que je ne contrôle rien. Un être avec si peu de force que je ne peux pas agir.

Je suis sûr que Maman l'est aussi parce qu'elle m'a vu et qu'elle n'a pas été étonné. Elle m'a juste demandé de le cacher à mon père. Elle m'a demandé de dissimuler mon secret. Elle ne m'a pas interrogé sur comment j'ai pu voler au dessus de mon lit. Elle sait donc forcément que j'en suis capable. Elle est donc comme moi.

Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autre et si vous recevez ce message c'est que vous en êtes un.

Entendez-moi je vous en prie. Entendez mon appel et aidez Hermione Becker. »

J'espérais que quelqu'un m'entendrait de cette façon : une prière à une fenêtre, les mains jointes et les yeux clos.

Une bouteille à la mer. Un message désespéré pour qu'on puisse aider ma mère.

OoooO

Je me souviens avoir interrogé Maman sur son apparence alors que je devais avoir quatre ans. C'était durant un cours improvisé de peinture. Je crois que Maman aime bien l'art. Elle m'expliquait la symbolique de certaines couleurs.

« Maman, pourquoi tu es toujours en noir ? C'est parce que tu es triste ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je être triste avec un ange pareil. Tu es juste aussi blanc que je suis noire. Nous ne pouvons pas exister l'un sans l'autre.

- Et si tu avais été rouge, est-ce que j'aurais été bleu ? lui avais-je demandé naïvement. »

Elle avait eut un léger sourire amusé.

« - Mais je l'ai été. Rouge comme une pomme même ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tes yeux sont si bleus, mon cœur. Une nouvelle fois nous nous complétons.

- Il manque Papa ! M'étais-je étonné avec mon regard d'enfant. »

Je m'en rends compte maintenant, elle cachait sa tristesse que lui infligeait ma question derrière un sourire.

« - Wenceslas… Mmmh. Sa couleur est le jaune, sans hésitation.

- C'est parce que l'or est jaune ?

- En partie.

- Tu étais déjà toute noire quand tu t'es marié avec Papa ? L'avais-je interrogé sottement.

- J'étais d'un rouge très faible … Une bien faible rouge qui cherchait désespérément son or… Finalement j'ai changé de couleur et oublié le rouge de mon passé…

- Maman ? Maman … Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

_OooooOooooO _

_Ma boite … Ma boite précieusement dissimulée sous une cape noire. Pourquoi me revient-elle soudain ? Il ne faut plus que j'y pense. C'est le passé. Je ne suis plus une sorcière. Je ne vis plus dans leur monde. La guerre m'a éloigné de cet univers sombre… Mon ancienne vie tient dans une boite. Gwendal…Pourquoi es-tu aussi curieux que ta mère ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi intelligent qu'elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi je sais que dans quelques années, ce que je fuis viendra te chercher sous la forme d'une lettre calligraphié, me laissant seule ? _

_OooooOooooO_

Le bourguignon était bon. Comme toujours. Ma mère semble parfois si parfaite. Ses cheveux tirés, ses tailleurs sans faux-plis, tout va dans ce sens. Impeccable, parfaite. Est-ce vraiment son objectif ? Devenir la meilleure des mères et des femmes au foyer ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

J'ai la conviction que mon père y est pour quelque chose. Est-ce lui qui lui demande d'être si distinguée ? C'est vrai que Papa a beaucoup d'influence. Quand ils doivent aller à des soirées, on dirait qu'ils rayonnent de perfection. Ma mère se coiffe toujours avec un chignon relevé dans ces cas là. Ses robes épousent chaque centimètre carré de sa poitrine et de son ventre. Elles descendent toujours en traine. Des longs gants cachent ses doigts et ses avant bras. Parfois des détails changent, une fleur dans les cheveux, un bijou, une parure… Papa est toujours très élégant en costume même si je trouve que Maman est d'une beauté plus mystérieuse. Cela vient de son regard, il est perçant comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Je me souviens de certaines fois, ils s'étaient remplis de peur lors de nos rares sorties. Cela précédait mon septième anniversaire. Maman voulait m'offrir un beau livre. Nous marchions donc naturellement sur Charing Cross Road à Londres qui est réputé pour ses innombrables librairies. Bien évidement, j'avais protégé ma peau du soleil en la couvrant d'habits.

Alors que je tenais la main gantée de Maman, elle s'était arrêtée soudainement sur le trottoir. Elle fixait la façade d'en face. Au début je n'avais rien vu de particulier. Mais au bout d'un moment, entre une des innombrables librairies et un marchant de disques, une petite façade sembla se révéler. J'avais dû plisser mes yeux, malgré mes lunettes pour voir inscrit, sur une vieille pancarte en bois auquel je n'avais pas fait attention « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

« Etrange comme nom, avais-je dis »

Ce fut finalement ces paroles qui sortirent ma mère de son observation. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et je pouvais sentir que sa main tremblait.

Il y avait aussi eut un jour, alors que Papa avait décidé de nous montrer du pays pendant ses congés de septembre. On ne partait jamais en été à cause de mon extrême sensibilité au soleil. Les voyages étaient donc en septembre, du premier au quinze. Maman avait été plus tendu qu'à la normale. Cette année, nous devions prendre le train à King's Cross. D'habitude nous allions en France, en Allemagne ou en Irlande, c'était la première fois que je visitais vraiment mon propre pays. Etrangement, Maman semblait embarrassée de partir à Cambridge un premier septembre. Elle avait bien demandé à Papa de décaler, mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu face à l'absence d'arguments de Maman.

Nous nous étions donc dirigés vers la voie 9. Le visage de Maman s'était refermé lorsque que le numéro de la voie s'était affiché. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je devais avoir cinq ans à l'époque. Je crois qu'elle avait dû avoir peur que je disparaisse dans les jambes de la foule. Elle m'avait donc soulevé de ses bras fins.

La voix féminine résonna de nouveau dans la gare.

« Le train numéro 6947 à destination de Cambridge prévu à 11h27 partira voie 9 »

Je sentis ma mère se tendre. Elle avait levé les yeux vers la grosse horloge et je l'avais clairement entendu murmurer : « Pourvu que tous soient partis … »

Des fois Maman disait des choses particulièrement étranges…

Alors que nous arrivions à la moitié du quai, j'avais été étonné de voir soudainement des gens avec des grands manteaux qui ressemblaient plus à des capes.

Maman s'était soudainement agrippée à Papa. Je m'en souviens parce qu'à cause de son mouvement brusque, mon chapeau était tombé et mes cheveux blancs et frisés s'étaient échappé librement.

Elle était resté un instant, là, à regarder mon couvre chef. Mon père quand à lui attendait une réaction de sa femme, tout en évitant de regarder mes cheveux. Mon père ne les aime pas.

C'était une main filiforme qui finit par remettre mon chapeau sur ma tête sous la stupéfaction de mes parents. C'était un homme plutôt fin avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Il avait une grande cape, comme le monsieur qui était derrière lui, au bras d'une femme aussi blonde que lui. Je me souviens que le brun m'avait accordé un sourire alors que ma mère se raidissait.

« Merci Monsieur, lui avais-je dit avec mon plus grand sourire.

-Mais de rien mon grand. Vous avez un garçon très bien élevé, conclut-il. »

Mon père avait murmuré un remerciement avant d'intimer à Maman de continuer notre route jusqu'au wagon Première classe. Celle-ci avait hoché de la tête, les yeux toujours baissé sur le sol.

On avait avancé mais je me rappelle avoir clairement entendu la conversation du Monsieur Brun avec le Monsieur Blond. Après tout, si je voyais mal, j'entendais très bien.

« Je sais que ton filleul va te manquer Théodore, mais de là à aider tous les petits Moldus que tu croises, commenta le blond aux yeux gris.

- Que veux-tu, sa mère n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir réagir avec son garçon dans les bras. Quant au père, on aurait dis qu'il attendait que sa femme fasse tout. Je la plains.

-Théodore, le sauveur des Moldues en détresse ! Ironisa le blond.

- N'essaye pas de cacher le fait que ton fils va te manquer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui montres pas plus que tu l'aimes… Et c'est un orphelin qui te parle !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mon père n'a jamais été comme ça. Et puis, c'est un peu honteux, regarde comment était Potter avec ses enfants, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah ! Je me demandais bien quand tu allais parler de ce bon vieux Potter.

- Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois de ne pas choisir un parrain intelligent pour mon enfant. »

Et ils avaient été trop loin. Mon regard fut détourné d'eux lorsque ma mère se tourna vers les deux hommes et la femme. Ses yeux étaient pleins de crainte. Les connaissait-elle ?

Avec le recul je me dis qu'elle les connaissait forcément. De plus, elle devait pertinemment savoir qu'elle risquait de les croiser car elle avait été tendue durant tout le trajet.

Stop. Deux secondes. Analyse ce que tu viens de dire. Maman craignait d'aller à King's Cross à une date et une heure précise. Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle y verrait quelqu'un ou quelques chose. Or qu'avions nous vu d'étrange ? Les hommes en cape.

Maman connaissait ces hommes, du moins savait ce qu'ils étaient car elle avait eu peur. Or qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Son don.

Ces gens aussi connaissent la magie et ils devaient sûrement se rendre à Kings Cross à cette date.

J'allumais soudainement ma lampe de chevet. Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose. Cette année, nous avions décidé de partir à Reykjavik en Islande, mais pour Octobre, Papa avait des réunions très importantes en Septembre. Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse et me glissa dans la cuisine où un calendrier était suspendu. Nous étions le 20 août. Dans onze jours précisément, nous serions la date tant crainte par Maman.

Ce jour là, j'irai voir les personnes en cape en leur demandant de l'aide.

OoooOoooO

Il n'y a pas de photo de Maman petite à la maison.

Les plus anciennes datent de 2000. A l'époque, Maman avait 21 ans. A cette époque ses cheveux étaient une véritable tornade. Papa apparait sur les clichés dès 2008. Ils ont beaucoup voyagé dans leur jeunesse. Puis il y a les belles photos de mariage. Maman rayonne de bonheur, Papa aussi. Je remarque que peu de monde composent les bancs de la famille de Maman. Elle m'a dit que ses parents vivaient en Australie et qu'ils étaient morts quelques années avant la cérémonie.

Après, ce sont surtout des photos de moi à l'hôpital, moi dans mon bain, moi sur mon tricycle, moi avec mes premières lunettes, moi à noël. Maman n'est jamais sur les photos vu que c'est elle qui les prend.

Pour en revenir à Maman, on dirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'enfance. Rien sur son enfance, rien sur son adolescence. C'est comme si elle était née à 21 ans.

Je suis sur qu'elle les a caché. Elle cache son passé parce qu'il a un rapport avec son secret. Il faut que je parle à Maman de mes pouvoirs. A chaque fois elle évite le sujet, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, elle sera obligé de m'en parler.

Alors, en attendant d'avoir des photos d'elle jeune, je dérobais à l'album de famille, le cliché le plus ancien où Maman avait les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux pétillants. Le Premier Septembre, j'irais à la rencontre des potentiels magiciens et je leur montrerais la photo de Maman. Quelqu'un me dira bien qui elle était et on l'aidera forcément.

Aider à quoi ? Précisément ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je sais que Maman souffre, que Maman est blessée alors je pense qu'il lui faudrait un Ange Gardien…

Un Ange plus puissant que moi.

_**OooooOOooooO**_

_**oOOOOooOOOOo **_

_**oOoOo**_

_**OoO **_

_**o**_

_**Le chapitre Premier est donc clos. J'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre baigne dans une atmosphère trèèèès étrange, mais c'est volontaire. **_

_**J'espère toute fois que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ **_

_**Mlle Ganou **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternelle entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici un nouveau chapitre !Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews enthousiastes ^^ Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ^^ _

**Note de la bêta : **_Je crois que pour un auteur, l'une des plus grandes joies est de recevoir ce qu'ici on appelle review. Et je suis heureuse de voir que Ganou en reçoit de si merveilleuses. Car son histoire l'est tout autant que vous l'êtes._

OoOoOoO

Maman a découvert qu'il manquait une photographie. Mauvais timing. Un couple dont le mari travaille avec Papa est venu diner hier soir. Comme d'habitude, les hommes ont parlé dividende, bourse et capital alors que les femmes se sont extasiées sur les enfants.

Mrs Kimbel -c'est son nom- est enceinte, d'où le baveux habituel qui accompagne ce genre d'événement. Je suis un enfant qui déteste les bébés. Surement parce que les peu de contacts que j'ai eu avec eux ont été catastrophiques : un vomissement, une couche percée et un œil au beurre noir dû à un lancer de tétine.

Bien sur, Maman était dans son élément. Je me demande parfois pourquoi elle n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants, parce que elle, elle les adore.

Du coup, c'est sans hésitation qu'elles ont bavées en cœur sur les albums familiaux et plus particulièrement sur mes fesses blanches. Ô Joie.

Mon instinct m'avait malheureusement conduit à fuir les deux femmes pour me consacrer au débarrassage de la table. D'habitude Maman le faisait avec moi, mais pour une fois qu'elle avait une « amie » qui lui rendait visite … Certes, Papa gagnait assez d'argent pour employer des femmes de chambres, de ménage et des cuisinières mais je crois que Maman n'aime pas cette idée. Elle n'aime pas décharger ses responsabilités sur les autres.

J'étais en train de faire tremper les casseroles quand Papa entra dans la cuisine avec un air interrogatif.

« Gwendal ? Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non Papa, elle est avec Mrs Kimbel. L'instinct maternel leur font faire des choses étranges. S'extasier devant des photos de moi tout nu, par exemple.

- Mmh, je vois.

- Pourquoi tu la cherchais ? Lui demandais-je en descendant de la petite marche en plastique qui me permettait d'accéder au lavabo.

- Je voulais qu'elle nous fasse des cafés.

- Je m'en occupe, lui avais-je proposé avec gentillesse.

-Tu es sur ? Tu vas y arriver ? S'interrogea le père avec un air peu confiant.

- C'est moi qui le fait à Maman tous les midis.

-Très bien. Conclut-il en disparaissant dans la salle à manger »

Je m'activai alors, préparant également des tasses pour les deux absentes. Le timing fut parfait. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle à manger avec le plateau, ma mère et Mrs Kimbel sortaient de la bibliothèque. Ma mère était légèrement plus pâle mais elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise lors de la discussion autour du breuvage sombre.

Puis ils étaient partis.

Maman ne m'en parla que le lendemain matin.

« Gwendal, pourquoi tu as pris une de mes photos ?

- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je

- Ne me mens pas ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi ! S'emporta-t-elle brusquement.

- Je … commençais-je sans savoir quoi répondre, tellement la colère brutale de ma mère m'étonnait. Je vais la chercher… »

J'avais grimpé les marches quatre à quatre. Je frissonnais encore de ce que j'avais vu dans le regard de ma mère : de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Cette photo l'angoissait, c'était indéniable. Ce fut à contre cœur que je lui tendis le cliché, m'interrogeant sur la source d'un tel emportement.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à quand je la vis la déchirer avec force. Elle avait détruit le papier glacé du bout des doigts, comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement affreux.

« J'aurai dû les faire disparaître depuis bien longtemps. Le passé est le passé, il doit rester loin de moi. »

C'était son passé cette image ! Pourquoi la rejetait-elle ainsi ?

J'observai longuement ce visage que je n'avais jamais vu. A cet instant, ce n'était plus ma mère. Elle en était presque effrayante. Une autre part d'elle venait de se manifester.

Puis elle disparu. Ses traits redevinrent normaux comme si elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle croisa mon regard apeuré et sembla réagir. Elle se mit à bafouiller des excuses. Elle était désolée. Puis elle s'éclipsa, un air perdu encore accroché à son visage.

Cela se confirmait. Maman dissimulait son passé et c'était la source de son état ! Mon père devait connaitre cette partie de sa vie, elle avait bien dû lui dire. Je devais l'interroger, même si une autre de mes théories le plaçait comme un suspect. Mais j'avais envie de croire à un passé douloureux, c'était plus simple à résoudre que des pressions familiales… Je ne suis qu'un enfant après tout. Mon idéal est un couple de parents amoureux.

Sauf que j'étais un enfant intelligent. Alors je voyais que ma mère feintait d'être totalement heureuse. L'instinct m'avait soufflé que ses tenues dissimulaient un mal plus grand. Or la seule personne qui avait accès aux parties cachées de son corps était mon père.

les mains gantées de Maman nous coupaient la vue de ses cicatrices. Peut-être avait-elle été blessée durant le passé ? Un accident avant ma naissance. Ses vêtements stricts étaient un moyen de ne pas me faire peur.

Oui. C'était tout. La voir pleurer m'avait fait croire que mon père était responsable. Complexe d'Œdipe. J'étais en plein dedans et j'extrapolais beaucoup trop. Je voyais mon père comme une menace pour ma mère. La psychologie expliquait ce sentiment. Voilà, j'étais piégé dans la pseudo science de ce bon vieux Sigmund.

Tout était dit. J'avais jugé mon père trop vite, sous une impulsion d'enfant effrayé. J'avais fait une énumération de tous mes doutes et je n'avais pas à soupçonner son père. Il avait toujours été bon avec moi, admettant mon intelligence. Certes il avait plus de mal avec l'albinisme de son fils mais je lui pardonnais. Avoir son fils unique malade n'était pas évident pour un père. Surtout quand l'on était habitué à tout contrôler.

Restait le problème de mon plan fou pour retrouver les inconnus de King's Cross. J'aurais pu y renoncer mais je voulais savoir. Il me restait un peu moins d'une semaine pour m'organiser, pour parler avec ces sorciers. Peut-être pouvaient-ils m'expliquer ce qui aurait pu arriver à ma mère il y a presque 20 ans de ça.

J'entendis ma mère m'appeler depuis la bibliothèque qui me servait de salle de cours. Je lui répondis que j'arrivai dans deux secondes. Et durant ce laps de temps, je ramassai les restes déchirés de photos, les glissai dans la couverture de l'album de famille. En le refermant, mon doigt buta sur une page. Sur le feuillet, on pouvait voir ma mère, souriante, qui me tenait bébé, dans son lit de la clinique privée où j'étais né. Sur la page jumelle, mon père -surement- avait capturé sur le papier ma mère qui jouait du bout des doigts avec mes mains.

Ses doigts nus. Ses mains sans gants. Le dos de celles-ci vierges de toutes zébrures cicatricielles.

Mon regard se figea. Huit ans plus tôt, Maman n'était pas blessée.

Je me lassai tomber au sol, mon idéalisme d'enfant laissant place au doute œdipien.

OoO

J'ai tout planifié pour le Premier Septembre. Une après-midi, alors que Maman faisait les salles de bains, je me suis glissé dans le jardin.

Il est séparé du square voisin que par un muret. Or il y a un endroit, dissimulé par les arbustes, où il y a une ouverture. Je la traverse facilement. Cela sera mon moyen de m'échapper sans que ma mère ne le sache. Pour l'instant, il me sert à aller acheter ce qu'il faut. Mais le premier septembre, je passerai par là pour prendre le métro qui me mènera à King's Cross.

J'ai de la chance, j'habite aux abords de la Piccadilly Line. C'est donc direct pour moi quand je marche jusqu'à Green Park. J'adore me promener dans le parc. Les touristes s'étonnent toujours, passant par le parc pour aller voir la Reine, que les écureuils soient si peu farouche. Quand une bande de bonhommes aux lunettes-casquettes-appareils-photos vous tendent de la bouffe toute la journée, il n'est pas étonnant de ne les pas voir s'enfuir … Quoi que vu la tête de certains …

Mais je m'égare.

J'ai donc disparu durant une petite demi-heure pour recharger mon Oyster Card avec les sous de mon anniversaire. Pourquoi avoir de l'argent de poche quand il faut éviter de sortir ?

Une dame me bouscule. J'y suis surement pour quelque chose. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de la célérité avec laquelle le peuple anglais se déplace dans le métro. Ma gavroche était totalement de travers du coup. J'ai dû la remettre correctement. Sauf que comme toujours une demi douzaine de personne m'a regardé avec les yeux en soucoupe. Leurs sous de tasse oculaire s'étaient posé sur mes cheveux blancs.

Un soupire ? Je n'ai même plus envie d'en gâcher un. Alors je leur souris. Du moins, je réponds au sourire d'une fillette d'environ quatre ans. Je crois que je la fascine. Mais sa mère tire sa main pour qu'elle détourne le regard. « Laisse ce pauvre petit garçon ! Ton regard le gène, c'est mal poli »

C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux d'être inexistant dans la foule… Je crois que c'est le seul avantage de mon albinisme : On me voit. Je ne suis pas une ombre. Les gens ont des réactions lorsqu'ils me croisent. Un sourire, un mouvement de recul, de la pitié, de l'intérêt, un fou rire, une grimace. Certaines me plaisent plus que d'autres, c'est normal. Mais je suis toujours inquiet quand on ne me voit pas.

Je ne veux pas être oublié. Je ne veux pas que la blancheur de ma peau fasse de moi un fantôme. La pire de chose ? Ma crainte profonde ? L'ignorance.

Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse, qu'on voit que j'existe.

Sauf que personne ne me connait. Je n'ai pas d'amis et mon plus grand confident est ma mère. Dans ce monde, je n'existe que pour deux personnes : Mes parents. Pour les autres je suis ce garçon tout blanc qui attend devant un guichet.

« Petit ? Hé oh Petit ! »

La voix de la dame de l'accueil me sortit de mes pensées. Dans son guichet, on dirait un poisson rouge. Elle a des pommettes plates et des yeux qui pétillent. Un sourire apparait sur son visage lorsqu'elle voit une de mes mèches. Et il n'est pas empli de pitié, juste de sympathie.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle -elle rayonne à cette formule- serait-il possible que je recharge ma carte ? J'ai vingt livres sterling.

- Mais bien sur mon bonhomme. Mets tout ça dans cette trappe. »

Je m'exécutai et observai les mouvements de la femme. Ecoutai le bruit des pièces qui s'entrechoquent lorsqu'on ouvre le tiroir caisse. S'amusai des pianotements sur le clavier. Sursautai lorsque la trappe revint vers lui avec ma carte pleine.

« Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée.

-Merci, toi aussi. »

Et je m'enfui vers la maison où Maman n'allait pas tarder à s'interroger sur mon silence. Et pour cause, je n'étais plus à la maison. Or ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le découvre.

Je traversai mon petit square, passai par la faille. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Mes chaussures étaient un peu boueuses et mon manteau trempé. Je me glissai dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds quand la voix de ma mère me parvint, avant que je ne la voie passer sans qu'elle ne m'aperçoive. Le temps qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais dans la cuisine (C'est-à-dire quelques secondes) une bouffée d'air chaud me traversait.

Ma veste était complètement sèche. Mes chaussures intactes de toute présence de terre. J'en étais presque trop propre. Je retirai ma gavroche en vitesse et passa ma main dans les cheveux pour décoiffer cette tignasse ondulée.

Comme par magie, j'étais immaculé lorsque ma mère réapparu après avoir fait volte face.

« Ah tu es là ! Je me suis inquiétée, tu aurais dû me répondre.

- J'avais la bouche pleine.

- Drôle de façon d'avouer qu'il est l'heure du thé, s'amusa ma mère avec un sourire tendre. Je me change et j'arrive. Profites-en pour nous préparer un petit festin. »

Et elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaitre de nouveau dans le couloir.

La magie m'avait sauvé la mise. Je restai quelques secondes avant d'observer ma veste. C'était décidément … magique.

Puis je mis la bouilloire à chauffer.

Après tout, le thé n'attend pas.

OoO

Mon réveil sonne. Un mouvement rapide de ma main arrête le grésillement désagréable avant que toute la maison ne soit alertée. 5h45 du matin. A cette heure, tout le monde dort encore. Même mon père qui part, d'après mes approximations, vers 7h45.

Je me glisse en dehors de la couette, revigoré par l'idée d'aller à King's Cross.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Septembre 2020 et je vais chercher de l'aide auprès des sorciers.

J'enfile mes vêtements que j'avais déjà préparé la veille. Ma main passe rapidement dans mes cheveux pour leur donner un peu de forme, en vain. Puis j'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre. Comme je le pensai, le couloir est vide. Je m'y engage et descends les escaliers en silence. J'atterris immédiatement dans la cuisine. Je mets en marche la machine à café. Pendant que celui-ci coule, je prépare des toasts beurrés et des œufs brouillés. Un peu de jus d'orange et mon plateau déjeuner pour ma mère est presque près.

Il me manque le somnifère à mettre dans le café. Je me maudis intérieurement. Le cachet que j'ai volé dans la pharmacie est dans ma chambre. Idiot. Crétin ! Je me serais frappé tellement je suis tête en l'air !

J'attrape alors le plateau et le monte dans les escaliers. Je le pose devant ma chambre pendant que je récupère la petite gélule. J'ouvre l'enveloppe plastique et verse la poudre dans le café. J'allais attraper la cuillère pour mélanger quand un bruit sourd me fit sursauter.

Il provient de la chambre de mes parents. Sont-ils déjà debout ? Je me hâte de finir ce que je faisais lorsqu'un nouveau « BAM» sourd résonna dans la maison.

Le bruit est trop fort.

BAM.

Et beaucoup trop répétitif pour que ce ne soit que mon père qui fasse tomber quelque chose par accident.

BAM.

Mes mains tremblent. Que se passe-t-il dans cette chambre ?

BAM.

J'ai peur. Pour mes parents, aussi pour moi. Pourtant je m'approche de la porte. Y a-t-il quelqu'un de trop dans cette maison ? Un voleur ?

Ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'y a plus de bruit de chute. Juste des bruits de coups. Mon oreille posée sur la porte entend des râles. Des respirations saccadées.

Je rougis. Suis-je entrain de surprendre mes parents en train de … Je suis bête. Je me suis inquiété pour rien. Je fais volte face et avance de quelques pas. Mais m'arrête brusquement.

Etait-ce un cri étouffé ? Ce n'avait rien de plaisant dans ce gémissement. Je frissonnais. Cela ressemblait un cri de douleur qu'on ne voulait pas laisser sortir.

La peur m'envahit de nouveau. Mes mains tremblèrent jusqu'à la poigné de la porte. Je devais savoir. Si je n'ouvrais pas, je le regretterai toujours. La réponse était-elle tout simplement là ?

Et je poussai la porte avec douceur et silence.

…

A cet instant je devrais fermer les yeux. Oubliez le visage de ma mère. Rayez de ma mémoire le corps de mon père, pris d'une frénésie diabolique.

Pourquoi n'hurles-tu pas ta douleur ? J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu avais mal alors pourquoi ne dis tu rien ?

Je voudrais lui crier d'arrêter de te frapper. Je devrais hurler pour que tu ne sois plus rouée de coups. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis aussi muet que toi à cet instant.

Je n'arrive plus à détourner les yeux de ce macabre spectacle dont tu es la victime.

Voilà donc la source de toutes tes marques. Ces cicatrices, c'est Papa qui te les a faites en te frappant. Pourquoi le dissimuler au lieu de demander de l'aide ?

Question stupide. Tu voulais me protéger. Tu es seule face à lui. Seule pour protéger ton enfant d'un homme si puissant. Et puis si tu t'étais plainte à la police, il aurait payé son amende et tout aurait recommencé… Du moins dans ce monde là. Pourquoi ne pas être retourné dans le monde de ton enfance, celui de la magie ?

Mes doigts tremblent sur la poigner de la porte. Dois-je avancer vers eux pour arrêter mon père ? Je n'ai pas peur de prendre des coups à ta place. Je ferai tout pour te protéger. Et puis, l'avantage d'être albinos, c'est qu'on voit mieux les bleus. Quelqu'un le remarquerai plus sur moi que sur toi. Alors, les autorités t'aideront. Parce qu'on aide toujours plus les enfants que les mères. C'est la société qui est ainsi je crois.

Je fais un pas en avant. Mon estomac se contracte et manque de se révulser quand je le vois son pied martelé ton ventre. Il doit cesser.

Ton regard tombe sur moi. Je me stoppe comme un enfant en faute.

Ses yeux me font peur. Pas parce qu'ils sont remplis de douleur et de tristesse. Non. Ma simple présence semble lui faire plus mal que mon père qui l'empoigne. Car maintenant, elle sait que j'ai vu sa souffrance. Elle sait que j'ai vu, donc son regard exprime sa détresse. Celle d'une mère qui n'a pas pu sauvegarder l'être le plus cher de son existence.

Alors je fais un pas en arrière. Pas pour fuir. Mais pour avancer.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, attrape le plateau et descend les escaliers en un clin d'œil. Il est inutile de laisser des preuves de mon réveil matinal. Avant que je ne fasse un geste pour débarrasser, les éléments de ce fourbe petit déjeuner disparait. Encore la magie. Si je n'avais pas été aussi mal, j'aurai souri.

Mais la seule marque de sentiments sur mon visage, ce sont ces larmes silencieuses qui n'arrête pas de couler.

J'attrape mon sac et ma gavroche. Je glisse mes pieds dans mes souliers avant de faire le passe-muraille.

J'ai couru tout du long. Je n'ai pas poser un regard sur Buckingham. Les écureuils n'ont pas retenu mon attention. Les touristes encore moins. Je cours. Je bouscule les gens d'ordinaire plus pressé que moi.

Deux personnes s'agacent de mon comportement. Deux autres s'étonnent de voir un enfant dans le métro à cet heure. Une remarquera mes yeux rougies par mes larmes, mais détournera les yeux. Dix se rendent compte que je suis albinos et tournent la tête. « Il doit avoir des problèmes mentaux, regardez sa peau » disent vos yeux. L'incompréhension me fait une nouvelle fois face. Je baisse les yeux.

Je ne veux pas y penser. J'aimerai effacer ces souvenirs de ma tête pour moins souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout d'abord, ma mémoire n'est pas une clé USB où l'on peut sélectionner une donnée puis faire Suppr. Et puis, si je l'effaçai, je n'aurai plus de raison pour aider Maman. Et elle en a besoin.

Le nom de la station se fait entendre. Je me glisse à travers la marée humaine. Je monte les escalators, suivant les femmes en tailleur qui ont troqué leurs talons aiguilles pour des baskets pour être plus rapide.

Et je suis dans la gare. Beaucoup trop tôt. Et j'ai faim. Ne devrais-je pas être dégouté ? Surement. Mais la faim est immuable et universelle, même lorsque l'on découvre que son père bat sa mère.

J'attrape mon porte monnaie dans ma poche et m'approche d'une sorte de buvette. La caissière me regarde d'un œil pressé. Pas de Bonjour. Un maigre au revoir. Les serveuses de Gare voient trop de monde pour pouvoir être familière. Une fois mon chocolat chaud et ma brioche en main, je marche jusqu'à la voie 10. Le quai est désert. J'essaye de me remémorer vers où se trouvait les deux hommes. Je continue d'avancer. Finalement, je m'assois sur une série de porte bagage vers la moitié du quai.

Je fixe l'extrémité. Je dois avoir un drôle d'air avec mes yeux rouges, ma peau blanche et mes cheveux en batailles. Je souris malgré moi. Mes yeux _Doublement _rouges serait plus approprié.

Une heure passe. Puis une nouvelle. Enfin 10h sonne. Une bonne de vingtaine de train se sont échappés vers le nord du pays durant ce temps.

Enfin les premières familles étranges arrivent. La première est un couple d'une quarantaine d'année qui tient la main à une fillette d'une dizaine d'année. A coté d'elle, un jeune homme brun. Ils passent devant moi avec leurs charriots couverts de grosses malles. Une seconde famille passe. Une troisième et ainsi de suite. Je ne les suis pas du regard. L'observation que j'en ai fait jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à la moitié du quai où je me trouve me suffit pour savoir ce qu'ils sont : Des Sorciers.

Il y toujours ces détails qui ne trompent pas. Les animaux étranges (Hiboux, Crapaud, Rat, Chat…), le vocabulaire incompréhensif pour le commun des mortels(« Moldu ») et leur manière singulière de mélanger les styles de vêtements.

10h30.

Le soleil se couvre.

Et ils apparaissent.

Je vois tout d'abord un ado qui doit être entre 13 et 14 ans. C'est ces cheveux blonds qui m'ont mis sur la piste. Ils sont comme ceux de son père qui marche derrière lui. A ses cotés, sa femme et l'homme aux yeux. Bleus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mets à pleurer. Réaction totalement enfantine. Comment vont-ils me comprendre si je baragouine dans ma morve ? Je crois qu'être un enfant rationnel n'est pas toujours une qualité. Alors pour une fois, je laisse agir mon instinct.

Et je cours vers eux.

Je passe devant le garçon sans le voir et me jette dans les jambes du brun. Je crois que cela l'a un peu désarçonné.

Malgré mes sanglots, j'entends la voix du blond empli d'étonnement qui demande qui je suis à son ami. Il répond qu'il l'ignore.

« Hé, petit, ca va ?

- Aidez-moi … S'il vous plait …

- Théo, on va être en retard.

- Dray… Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé.

- Tu devrais vraiment te dégoter une copine.

- Avancez avec Astoria, je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

- D'accord, murmura la femme d'une voix douce avant de continuer, suivit par son mari qui me jetait toujours un regard interrogateur.

- Bon, bohomme. Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je … Je vous ai reconnu.

- On s'est déjà croisé ?

- Il y a trois ans. Jour pour jour. Ma mère me portait dans ses bras. Ma casquette est tombée. Vous me l'avez ramassé.

-Oh je vois. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ma mère. Il faut l'aider.

- Je voudrais bien petit mais je ne te connais pas, répliqua le brun l'air embarrassé

- Maman vous connais. Elle aussi c'est …commençai-je en regardant autour de moi avant de me mettre à chuchoter… une sorcière. »

Je vis dans son regard qu'il était surpris. Il devait entrain d'interroger sa mémoire. La question qui suivit me le confirma.

« Ton père semblait être un Moldu pourtant.

- Un Moldu, c'est un non-sorcier, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne connais pas notre Monde ? S'étonna-t-il de nouveau.

- Maman n'utilise jamais la magie. Papa n'est pas un sorcier. J'en suis sur.

- Tu m'as dis que ta mère me connaissait ? Tu veux dire que nous nous sommes déjà croisé ou elle me connait en tant que sorcier ?

- Elle s'est retourné en vous voyant. Durant que vous parliez, elle n'a pas levé les yeux. Elle doit vous connaitre personnellement.

- Quel est son nom ? Finit-il par demander avec un drôle d'air.

- Hermione. Son nom de jeune fille est Granger je crois.

- LA Hermione Granger ? S'exclama-t-il. Bon sang. Mais pourquoi elle a besoin d'aide ? Hermione Granger ! Bon sang ! »

Je ne comprenais pas. Il avait l'air… Perdu ? Déconcerté ?

Je l'entendais marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. « Granger a un fils », ou encore « Bon sang, elle ne fait plus de magie ! » Ou un « Quand je pense qu'on ne l'a pas reconnu ! », « Weasley et Potter ne doivent pas le savoir. » et finalement « Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? »

Je ne pu attendre plus longtemps.

« Mon père la bat. »

Le silence tomba comme le couvercle d'un cercueil sur la conversation. Le regard de l'homme se fit perçant. Je soutins son regard, mes yeux rouges dans ses orbes bleues.

« Je ne crois pas être la personne adéquate pour aider ta mère. Nous ne faisions pas parti de la même maison. En fait nous étions même dans des camps opposés… Mais je ne vais pas t'en parler tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- J'ai compris que vous étiez un sorcier, que vous connaissiez ma mère et que je pouvais vous trouvez ici le Premier Septembre. Je suis plus intelligent que j'en ai l'air. Je suis malade, pas ignare.

- Virulent comme un Gryffondor. Aussi intelligent que ta mère… Enfin, par le passé. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être en pleine détresse pour envoyer son fils chercher un Serpentard au lieu qu'un de ses amis…

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. J'ignore même qui sont ses amis… »

Je le vis soupirer. Il se redressa sur ses jambes. Il finit par me tendre la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand Drago va savoir qui tu es … »

Il avait l'air d'être amusé. Et je crois que cela me rassura pleinement.

J'ai réussi. J'ai trouvé de l'aide.

OoO

_Il m'a vu. Mon fils m'a vu. Comment puis-je le protéger maintenant.? _

_Il est parti de la maison. Je ne sais pas où il est. _

_J'ai peur. Tellement peur pour lui. Pour nous deux. Que va-t-il se passer ce soir quand Wenceslas va rentrer que Gwendal ne sera pas là ? J'ai peur pour moi mais tellement plus pour lui. _

_Il n'y a qu'une manière de le protéger. Lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu. Mais pour cela je dois rouvrir cette boite. _

_Revenir en arrière pour qu'il puisse avoir un futur. Repartir dans l'enfer de la guerre pour qu'il ne souffre pas d'un futur sanglant. _

_Moi ? Ce n'est pas grave si j'ai un peu plus mal. Cela disparaîtra quand son sourire fera rayonner son visage épargné._

OoO

Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'au square. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais pris le métro. On aurait dit un enfant. Emerveillé de tout. J'aurai pu lui faire visiter les coins « Moldus » de Londres.

Sauf que nous ne pouvions pas.

Nous avions parlé durant de longues heures à King's Cross. Drago- le blond- et sa femme Astoria était revenu sans le garçon -Scorpius. Théodore m'avait expliqué pourquoi ils se réunissaient ici chaque année. Il me parla de Poudlard, des maisons.

Je m'étais sentit happé dans le monde de la magie. Je dévorai chacune de leurs paroles. Même celle de Drago qui s'amusait à dépeindre ma mère comme une Miss Je Sais Tout insupportable. Il avait quand même conclut en disant qu'il était ravi de me connaitre.

Le couple blond les avait laissés et Théodore avait continué à l'interroger. Comment s'appelait-il, qu'Est-ce que sa mère était devenu, …

Un tourbillon de questionnement qui nous avait conduit à se translater jusqu'à la maison. Il m'avait lâché devant la faille en me glissant un morceau de papier dans la main.

« Mon adresse. S'il y a un problème entre temps. Je t'enverrai un hibou d'ici une quinzaine de jour. D'ici là, tiens le coup. Pour ta mère et pour toi. »

Je l'avais remercié, une nouvelle fois avant de disparaitre à travers la faille du mur.

Un vent glacial me traversa brusquement dès que mes deux pieds furent dans le jardin. Le silence régnait lorsque j'entrais dans la maison. Je traversai la cuisine. Personne. Mes pas me dirigèrent jusqu'au salon. Elle était là. Dans un salon que les rideaux tirés rendaient sinistre. Je frissonnai. Elle se leva. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que les miens. Ses cheveux étaient broussailleux, pas totalement détaché, pas totalement libre. Elle avait presque l'air malade.

« Maman … commençai-je.

- Je suis désolée Gwendal…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai …

- Pardonne moi … Je t'aime mon bébé.

- Maman … Pourquoi tu parles comme ça, murmurai-je, la peur au ventre. »

Alors je vis ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Une longue tige de bois. Sa baguette. Un sanglot résonna dans la pièce suivit de ce que je devinai être une formule magique.

« Oubliettes »

Et ce fut le vide.

OoO

_Et voila ce chapitre est terminé ^^ J'espère que ca vous a plu. _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et n'hésiter pas à en remettre :p _


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternelle entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis bien nulle pour commenter ce chapitre ! Les seuls mots que je dirai seront : Joyeux anniversaire Livioute ! En effet, ce chapitre lui est destiné doublement ! Merci à toi ma belle et passe un merveilleux anniversaire ! (Pour mes lecteurs bien-aimé merci de vos commentaires et Bonne lecture ! )_

**Note de la Béta :**_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux le savoir car je suis trop émue. M'offrir des mots est sans doute l'une des plus belles choses que l'on peut faire. Alors, merci. Merci infiniment !_

_OoO_

_Chapitre Troisième. _

« 7 Septembre 2020

Cher Journal,

Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé à écrire avant. Ma vie n'est pas simple, il aurait semblé logique que je la mette sur papier pour que je m'y retrouve.

Bonjour je m'appelle Gwendal Becker, et je crois que je suis un sorcier. Et un albinos, je ne sais pas quel est le plus remarquable entre les deux.

J'ai de nombreux secrets. Je ne sais même pas quel est la priorité dans la liste que je vais tenir.

Alors pour m'y retrouver, je vais commencer par le plus grave : Ma Mère a un secret encore plus gros que moi. Elle est toujours trop couverte, vêtue de noir, allure stricte, chignon serré. Il y a peu, j'ai découvert plusieurs éléments. Elle a de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses mains qu'elle dissimule. Or, elle ne les avait pas à ma naissance. Elle est terriblement angoissée par son passé et dissimule sa magie.

A la suite de réflexion, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je devais contacter des sorciers pour m'aider. J'avais tout un plan pour le premier septembre. Malheureusement il s'est trouvé que j'étais cloué au lit, une violente fièvre floutant mon esprit.

J'ai donc raté ma chance d'aider Maman. Je hais officiellement la grippe ! En plus d'avoir été dans le cirage toute une semaine, je n'ai aucun souvenir du Premier Septembre…

Je vais devoir te laisser, Maman m'appelle. Corvée de linge. D'habitude, c'est elle qui le fait, mais elle s'est fatiguée à me veiller. Je lui ai donné beaucoup de soucis avec cette foutue grippe.

Voila, je viens de lui crier que je m'en occupai. Elle m'a remercié, j'ai bien senti que je la soulageai d'un poids.

Gwendal »

….

« Même Jour

Cher Journal,

J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez étrange dans mon pantalon : Une adresse. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Je ne comprends pas.

Gwendal »

…

« 9 Septembre 2020

Cher Journal,

Je ne retrouve plus le somnifère que j'avais mis de côté… L'ai-je perdu ? A moins que ma mère me l'ai donné durant ma fièvre ?

Gwendal »

…

« 13 Septembre

Cher Journal,

J'ai retrouvé l'emballage plastique du comprimé de somnifère que j'ai dérobé. L'enrobage mais pas le contenu. Maman ne l'aurai jamais laissé en évidence ainsi. Je l'aurai donc moi-même ouvert. Je ne comprends vraiment plus. Que s'est-il passé durant ma fièvre ?

Gwendal. »

OoO

Finalement mon journal ne m'a servit à rien. Je viens de déchirer le peu de papier sur lequel j'avais écrit.

Je m'en souviens.

De tout.

Et j'en ai encore plus mal. Je ne comprends pas Maman. Elle a refusé l'aide de Théodore !

J'ai tout entendu. Il est venu sonner à la maison. A ce moment, la mémoire ne m'était pas encore revenue. Je n'ouvre pas la porte, c'est Maman qui s'en charge. J'étais dans la bibliothèque, relisant un passage d'Ivanhoé.

Les minutes passent. Maman est beaucoup trop longue et ma curiosité trop forte. Je m'éclipse. Je regarde par la fenêtre du couloir. Elle parle avec un homme. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Elle s'agite, ses bras partent un peu dans tous les sens. Elle lui fait signe de partir. Il reste. Je le reconnais.

L'homme brun de King's Cross.

Les questions se bousculent. Il ne peut pas me connaitre. Du moins il ne peut savoir où j'habite. Il a l'air de connaitre ma mère mais ignorer son existence il y a trois ans…

Puis ça s'éclaire, la lumière vient dans mon esprit. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce premier septembre. J'ai dû le rencontrer, il a dû me donner son adresse, c'est celle que j'ai retrouvé dans ma poche. Maintenant il est chez nous. Il s'est inquiété. Mais de quoi ? Qu'ai-je bien pu lui dire ?

Je frissonne. Si mon esprit a oublié, mon corps non. Il retient le secret. Et vu mon frisson il doit être bien lourd.

Je descends les escaliers et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

Leur conversation s'est soudainement stoppée. Ma mère semble paniquée. Des mèches se sont échappées de son chignon, son visage est rouge. Quant à l'homme, il est de toute évidence soulagé de me voir.

« Salut bonhomme ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Viens dire bonjour à ton pote Théodore.

- Gwendal ! Surtout n'avance pas ! Retourne dans la maison !

- Théodore ? »

Une partie des réponses viennent de m'être données. Il me connait. Je l'ai donc rencontré. Le « ton pote » est clair. Je suis sensé le reconnaitre, or c'est tout le contraire. Il faut le mettre sur la piste.

« Désolé Monsieur, je ne connais pas votre nom… Mais attends Maman ! C'est le Monsieur d'il l'y a trois ans, à la gare ! Tu le connaissais ?

- Comment … commença le brun avant d'être interrompu par ma mère qui perdait son sang froid.

- RENTRE ! Immédiatement !

- Granger ! Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? »

Je me suis exécuté mais j'ai bien pris soin de rester derrière la porte. Et j'ai tout entendu.

« … Tu ne lui as quand même pas … effacé la mémoire ? C'est ton fils !

- Et je le protège comme il se doit !

- En lui trafiquant le cerveau ? Qu'est ce que cela t'as apporté mis à part des remords ? Ton fils fait tout pour t'aider, et après avoir vu ce que ton mari te faisait il en était encore plus bouleversé !

- Tu n'avais pas à t'occuper de lui !

- Désolé mais je me voyais mal dire à un enfant en pleurs qui venait d'assister au lynchage de sa mère par son père que je ne pouvais rien y faire ! Bon sang Granger tu …

- Je ne m'appelle plus Granger ! C'est du passé pour moi. Poudlard est du passé, Toi et tous les Serpentards sont le passé. Alors n'approche plus de ma maison !

- Les Serpentards en question essayent de te sauver !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant part sinon je t'y obligerai à coup de baguette.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Il m'a dit que tu ne faisais plus de magie. Mais vu le bel Oubliette que tu lui as lancé …

- Je l'ai fait pour le protéger. Si pour continuer à le faire, je dois t'expulser à coup d'Endoloris, je le ferai.

- Très Bien Grang… Hermione –vu que c'est une rare chose qui n'ai pas changé chez toi. Mais ma maison vous est ouverte… Car un jour, tu le sais bien tu ne seras plus assez forte. Il s'en prendra à ton fils, et plus personne ne pourra le protéger.

- Wenceslas ne le touchera pas. C'est mon affaire. Maintenant laisse-nous.

- A vos ordres Mlle Je Sais Tout… Mais pense bien que des femmes meurent sous les coups de leur mari. Si tu n'es plus là, qui le protégera ? »

Et un pop avait raisonné. Un soupire. Des pas. Ma mère revenait ! Je couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque, le cœur encore chamboulé par ce que je venais d'entendre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ma mère venait de refuser l'aide de Théodore…

Si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sauve, que faire ?

Elle passe le pas de la porte. Elle frotte ses mains les unes contre les autres. L'anxiété est présente dans le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses yeux fuyant à son poult accéléré.

« Gwendal, mon cœur …

- Ne dis rien, Maman.

- De … De quoi ? »

Cette rencontre l'a secoué. Tant mieux, si ça peut la faire réagir.

« J'ai entendu. Je me souviens. »

Je crois que je n'aurai pas pu lui faire plus mal qu'à cet instant. Les mots doivent être dis. Si je lui demandai ? Clairement. Percer l'abcès.

« Tu es une sorcière.

- Tu le sais déjà Gwendal. Mais il ne faut pas en parler.

- Comme ce qu'il se trouve sous tes vêtements… Tes cicatrices…

- Gwendal …

- C'est Papa ?

- Chéri…

- Maman ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il ne peut pas ! Il te fait du mal ! Il n'a pas le droit !

- C'est …

- Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Il va finir par te faire beaucoup de mal !

- Mon ange … J'aime ton père, malgré ses erreurs. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je l'aime… »

Bien évidement. Elle l'aime. Elle ne m'a jamais donné signe du contraire. Elle s'est toujours attachée à lui. Je ne compte plus les baisers qui lui donne, les sourires auxquels elle répond… Ces bras qui l'entourent devant la télévision. Cette main qui lui arrive parfois de serrer à table.

Finalement je comprends pourquoi elle n'a rien fait. Elle est emprisonnée. Son cœur l'entrave à mon père.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à pleurer. C'était trop pour moi. Trop compliqué. Trop incompréhensible à mes yeux d'enfant.

Blanc ou Noir. Maman est avec ou contre lui. Le Gris est apparu. Les nuances me font si mal. Pourquoi ? Parce que la solution s'éloigne pour laisser place à une fatalité assommante : Elle ne peut se libérer que toute seule vu que c'est son cœur qui est entravé.

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Au début je ne voulais pas. J'étais en colère, bêtement. Elle devait comprendre que je ne l'acceptai pas, de la voir, elle, souffrir.

Elle m'a retenu. Je crois que mes protestations étaient bien faibles. Je me suis laissé faire pour finalement pleurer contre sa poitrine.

Comme un enfant. Totalement impuissant face à cet amour inconcevable à mes yeux.

OoO

« Cher Théodore,

Je me souviens. Vous avoir entendu parler avant-hier m'a redonné les brides de mémoire que ma mère a effacées.

Je lui ai parlé après. J'étais tellement en colère ! Puis elle m'a dit ce que j'avais oublié. Un vrai oubli dans toutes mes réflexions et tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire.

Elle aime mon père. Elle tient vraiment à lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle reste là, entre lui et moi. Elle temporise au mieux pour garder les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle rejette votre aide car, cela signifierait qu'elle abandonne son mari.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ignore si je dois encore faire quelque chose. Dois-je fermer les yeux et la laisser dans cet amour si … violent ? Dois-je m'interposer ? Abandonner notre plan ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire Théodore.

Merci encore pour votre soutien.

Gwendal Becker.

PS : J'ai mis cette lettre par la poste normale, je ne sais pas si elle va vous parvenir…Si oui, dites à votre chouette d'attendre ma réponse avant de partir »

« Cher Gwendal,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre mais la chouette est plus efficace ! Pense à lui donner de l'eau sinon elle fera du bruit et ça ne saurait être à notre avantage.

La réaction de ta mère m'a vraiment surpris sur le moment, mais avec les informations que tu m'as données, je ne le suis plus tellement. Elle doit vraiment se sentir piégé. Son cœur balance entre vous deux et elle ne saurait faire de choix. Elle préfère donc le juste milieu : Te protéger en se mettant au plus prés de ton père, donc du danger. C'est intelligent dans un sens mais totalement stupide sur le long terme.

Je me demande quel choix elle fera quand tu seras vraiment en danger… Elle a profondément encré en elle l'idée que jamais ton père ne posera la main sur toi. Je ne veux pas te faire peur petit, mais un jour il risque de s'en prendre à toi et ta mère devra faire un choix douloureux. Du moins, si elle est consciente à ce moment là.

Sois prudent surtout ! Tu es dans une position délicate. Tiens-moi au courant des évolutions, je reste prêt à vous accueillir.

Théodore Nott »

J'étais resté silencieux après cette lecture.

Rester prudent …

Ou trouver une solution ?

Je n'ai pas du sang de Gryffondor en moi pour rien.

OoO

_J'ai mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Il faut que je me repose. Il n'est que huit heure. Gwendal dort encore. Heureusement. Il n'est pas venu. Il n'est pas intervenu malgré ce qu'il a découvert. _

_Je me redresse doucement, et surtout douloureusement. Ma main vient naturellement sur le coté droit de ma hanche. Il était furieux ce matin. Le stress une nouvelle fois. Un énorme contrat avec une riche société chinoise. Vraiment beaucoup de stress. _

_Une nouvelle grimace. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon visage n'a rien. Sauvons les apparences. Je ne vois que l'empreinte de ses lèvres lorsqu'il est venu me dire au revoir après son déjeuner. _

_A l'aube les coups, comme si un démon le possédait. Il déjeune, je retourne dans notre lit, contrôlant au mieux la douleur qui se répand dans mon corps. Il remonte. Un baiser sur mon front, un autre sur mes lèvres et il disparait pour la journée. _

_Finalement je vais me lever, continuer ma journée, sourire à mon fils qui est bien pensif. Il m'en veut encore, je le devine dans son regard. Alors je le serre dans mes bras, l'embrasse, lui montre que je l'aime. _

_Oui je l'aime. _

_J'ai mal. L'aube apporte son nouveau lot de grimaces et de cris étouffés. Mon visage est inexpressif. Seul des sursauts le parcours… Du moins, habituellement. Aujourd'hui j'ai mal. Vraiment mal. Mes cris s'échappent doucement de mes lèvres. Ma hanche est si douloureuse. Il s'énerve. Je résisterai trop d'après l'homme qui me bat… Alors il me punit. Mon épaule craque. C'est bien la première fois. Je ne vois plus rien, la douleur m'aveugle brusquement. Aie. Un choc sur ma tête. Je suis tombée, mes mains sont brusquement douloureuses. _

_Trop mal. Stop. Wenceslas… _

_Mes gémissements sont trop faibles. Je suis épuisée. _

_Finalement, il m'entend. Il s'arrête. Je peux de nouveau respirer, bien que difficilement. C'est fini. Plus de souffrances. _

_Alors pourquoi entends-je encore ses cris. Je n'ai plus autant mal, ca ne sert à rien, il va s'agacer. Pourquoi ? _

_Et j'ouvre les yeux. Tout d'abord physiquement, au moment où un nouveau cri résonne dans la chambre. Et psychiquement je comprends. _

_J'ai mal. Tellement mal._

OoO

Ca marque toujours mieux sur une peau blanche.

OoO

_**Voici donc la fin de ce troisième chapitre. Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais entre les partiels et un OS particulièrement prenant que j'ai écrit, j'ai eu un peu de mal ! **_

_**Je suis en vacance à la mi Juillet donc ne vous attendez pas a un chapitre durant cette periode ! **_

_**Par contre, je devrais – normalement posté un nouveau chapitre de Quand l'Amour sauve de la Haine – LE dernier chapitre d'ailleurs, avant le 13 juillet si tout va bien ! ( ma ptit béta partant en vacance ^^) **_

_**Vous pouvez d'ailleurs vous jetez sur mon OS Envies Séquestrées ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas la review s'il vous plait et une nouvelle fois merci à celle qui me suive ( et qui laissent des reviews :D)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternelle entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur **_: Bonjour mes ptits lecteurs ! Oui je suis affreusement en retard ! En plus ce chapitre est minuscule ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Ps : Je vous ferai désormais des petits résumés des précédents chapitres pour vous remettre dans le bain à chaque publication ! _

**Note de la Béta : **_J'ai l'impression que plus les chapitres avancent, et plus nous sommes envahis de sentiments intenses et que la lecture se fait passionnante. C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi ! Bonne lecture !_

**Rappel sur le chapitre précédent : **_Gwendal, jeune garçon de huit ans découvre que sa mère subit les violences conjugales de son père. Il fait tout pour l'aider. Mais entre son albinisme et sa magie qui émerge, il est perdu. Alors il demande de l'aide à cet homme qui semble appartenir à ce monde qu'Hermione fuit tant. Mais sa mère fait tout pour le préserver de la colère de l'homme qu'elle aime. Car elle est éprise de celui qui la blesse. Elle reste donc là, entre eux deux autant par amour que pour protéger son fils. Mais celui-ci passe à l'action pour ouvrir les yeux de sa mère. _

**Chapitre Quatrième. **

Ca marque toujours mieux sur une peau blanche.

Ca. Les coups. Les gifles. Les traces de doigts et de poings, parfois de pieds.

Mon père a toujours été aimant avec moi. Seuls ses bises touchaient mon visage. Bien qu'il ait toujours eu du mal à accepter mon albinisme, il m'aimait. Je me souviens des mois de vacances en Septembre. Quand il m'avait empêché de me brûler avec l'eau du grand Geyser en Islande. Quand il m'avait retenu, mon pied glissant sur un rocher de Bretagne. Quand il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit pour m'apporter un lait au miel durant une de mes quintes de toux provoquée par une trop longue balade sur les venteuses îles Arans.

Ma mémoire est pleine de marque d'affection. Mon visage lui, à cet instant, comme une grande partie de mon corps est recouvert des marques de sa colère.

Il s'est arrêté au bout de quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas vu son visage lorsqu'il s'est éclipsé. Alors j'ai sombré dans un sommeil réparateur.

Les sanglots de Maman m'ont éveillé. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les rideaux étaient plus vifs. J'avais dû dormir plusieurs heures. J'étais dans ses bras. Elle me berçait. J'ignore si elle avait pris conscience de mon réveil. Je l'entendais murmurer mille excuses et mille demandes de pardon. Je ravalais difficilement ma salive, le goût du sang imprégnant mes papilles. Ma lèvre était fêlée, rendant ma bouche écarlate. Cela allait de paire avec les ecchymoses qui coloraient ma peau malade.

Rougeurs violacées.

Respirations pleines de sanglots.

Compression. Raclement. Douleur.

Sang. Eaux. Feu.

Coulant de mes blessures. S'échappant de mes yeux. Brûlant dans mon regard.

« Maman … »

Elle se redressa un instant, ses yeux rougis croisant les miens vermeilles pour finalement enfouir son visage dans mon cou humide de sueur.

Et ce furent ses larmes qui le mouillèrent encore plus, s'accompagnant d'un nouveau flot d'excuses.

« Je t'aime. Maman. Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que lui. Moi je ne pourrais pas te faire du mal. Lui, il t'en fait. S'il te plait Maman … Ouvre les yeux…

- Mon corps saigne… Mon cœur aussi … Je … Je t'aime Gwendal… Je vais ouvrir les yeux… Je te le promets mon cœur … Oh mon petit Ange, comment-a-t-il pu te faire ça … »

Et ses mots repartirent dans le flot. Je la serrai un peu plus fort. Offrir la lumière à son regard était une bonne chose, encore fallait-il qu'il se tourne vers le soleil pour laisser l'ombre derrière soit.

Se retourner, avancer. Laisser ses peurs derrière. Lever le nez en priant de ne pas s'amouracher de cette lumière solaire. Ne pas se brûler la cornée d'avoir trop espéré le soleil… Sinon, l'ombre n'en n'est que plus noire et plus profonde.

Et l'aveugle ne peut aisément retrouver ce qu'il a perdu à vouloir trop voir.

_OoO_

Je l'entends. Elle comme lui. Le soir est tombé. Elle m'a bandé le visage. De la façon d'une infirmière, sans magie. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle n'a pas vraiment répondu. L'habitude m'aurait-elle sans doute dit.

Je suis dans ma chambre. Eux dans la leur. Ils parlent. Non. Ma mère le questionne, le gronde. Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? N'avaient-ils pas fait un marché ? Les coups qu'elle recevait, elle les acceptait car elle les méritait et comprenait. Mais Gwendal ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Jamais ! C'était un enfant parfait et innocent. Il ne méritait pas son courroux. Elle lui avait pourtant fait jurer de ne jamais porter la main sur lui !

Son père répond. Je sens mon corps être parcouru d'un frisson. Sa réponse n'était pas constituée de mot. Je perçus le bruit sourd du poing qui s'abattait sur la poitrine de ma mère. Je l'entendis retenir un gémissement. Des piétinements. Elle essayait de se libérer de son joug. Il devait lui avoir capturé son bras de ses mains larges. J'imaginais déjà la nouvelle marque sur sa peau. Je me dégoutais. Ce que j'entendais me révulsait de part mon impuissance et ma couardise. J'étais là, enfermé avec soin par ma mère dans ma chambre pendant qu'elle faisait face. Oui. Emprisonné par sécurité.

Je sursaute quand un coup ébranle ma porte.

« Ouvre cette porte Gwendal ! »

Mon père hurle. En vain. Je me réfugie dans le coin de ma chambre, le lourd rideau de la fenêtre me servant de cape de dissimulation. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration pour qu'elle soit la plus calme possible mais j'ai peur.

Je n'entends plus Maman. Il continue de tambouriner contre la menuiserie. Il force, il s'épuise. Sa voix se fait plus grave sous l'effort. Je prie pour qu'il capitule. J'espère qu'il se calme et disparaisse je ne sais où pour laisser le temps à Maman de se relever.

« Hermione ! Dis lui de m'ouvrir ! Lui ordonne-t-il.

-Non. »

Il la gifle. Un autre coup s'en suit.

Je n'en peux plus. Mes poings sont si serrés que j'entaille ma chair de mes ongles. Je bouillonne. Je ne peux plus accepter son impuissance. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle est trop faible. Ses sentiments pour mon père l'empoisonnent. Son amour pour moi et pour lui font d'elle la cible silencieuse d'une torture intolérable. Il ne doit plus la toucher. Depuis huit ans, voir plus elle doit supporter cela. Toujours être soumise, accepter la violence d'un amour tortionnaire.

Elle a parlé d'un marché, elle seule comme proie, pour me laisser vivre en paix. Il est temps que les rôles s'inversent. Je repousse le rideau et cours jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre.

Un coup puissant au visage me repousse en arrière. Je tombe à terre sur le parquet glissant. Ma lèvre s'est rouverte et ma joue est encore plus douloureuse. Je lève toute fois mon regard vers lui. Sans étonnement je vois son visage déformé par la rage. Il m'hurle que je n'aurai pas dû être là ce matin. Que cette affaire concernait ma mère et lui uniquement.

« Plus maintenant … »

Il corrige mon impertinence d'une claque.

« Je ne veux plus que tu la frappes … Elle est trop faible pour cela, elle ne peut plus supporter d'être ton exutoire. Regarde là ! Elle t'aime à en mourir. Tu la tues Papa ! »

Cette fois-ci il me relève par le col. Mes huit ans sont bien légers à porter.

« Ne la touche plus ! Si tu es en colère, tu peux me frapper mais pas elle ! Moi, tu pourras toujours me cacher encore plus au gens, alors que s'il arrive quelque chose à Maman, on posera des questions …

-Tu as toujours été intelligent… murmura-t-il dans un souffle empli de colère froide, la rage s'apaisant.

-Non… Gwendal… »

Maman s'était relevée, plus pâle que jamais. Elle s'était adossée à la menuiserie, clairement incapable de tenir debout sur ses jambes sans assistance.

« Wen …Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Je t'en prie ce n'est qu'un enfant, tu ne peux pas lui faire vivre ça !

- Quand on parle comme un homme, c'est que l'on n'est plus un enfant.

- Ne lui vole pas son innocence en plus de son enfance Wen !

- Il a fait le choix de te faire passer avant lui. Je le respecte pour son courage. Maintenant laisse nous. »

Elle avait refusé, s'était accrochée aux boiseries mais il avait fini par la rejeter dans le couloir, fermant la porte de ma chambre avec une douceur douloureuse.

Malgré cela je n'avais pas peur. J'avais le sentiment que je venais de redonner quelques jours, voir quelques semaines de sursis à Maman. Je l'entendais frapper à la porte, criant à mon père de ne pas me toucher. Ses sanglots étaient déchirants mais je préfère que ce soit eux qui la transpercent plutôt que les coups de mon père.

Père qui s'approchait de moi dans toute sa hauteur.

« Tu sais que tu viens de t'approprier un lourd fardeau.

- Je le sais.

- J'ai conscience que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ainsi. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles nous ne sommes jamais assez vieux.

- Maman dit que tu es stressé. Elle dit que c'est ta façon de ne pas exploser.

- Elle n'a pas totalement tort. Mais elle a également sa part de responsabilité. Elle dissimule son passé comme elle dissimule son corps. Le voile noir s'abat sur sa jeunesse. Jamais elle ne m'a confié ses souvenirs. Elle préfère mentir et murmurer. Je ne peux le tolérer. Je suis son mari. Je veille et j'ordonne. En refusant de m'accorder sa confiance, elle s'est condamnée à son châtiment. J'ai conscience d'être un être tordu, mais ta mère l'est tout autant.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement : Il remontait les manches de sa chemise.

« J'aime ta mère tendrement. Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, elle m'a captivé et tenu captif. Sa loyauté est sans faille, son sourire aimant et son regard malicieux. Ses paroles sont toujours pleines de sagesse et d'intelligence. Je l'aime oui. Mais une partie d'elle me fait devenir fou. Ta mère est une dame grise. Le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc.

- Je l'ai découvert récemment.

- C'est bien… Le gris est une notion de la vie universelle. Maintenant, je te prierai de ne pas crier, ça à tendance à m'exaspérer.

- Et moi ? Tu m'aimes.

- Bien sur, tu es mon fils. »

Et je retins mon hurlement quand le poing de mon tendre père s'abattit sur mon épaule. Le rouge vermeil de mon sang tachait ma joue griffée. Un gémissement se glissa tout de même hors de mes lèvres quand mon poignet se brisa sous l'étreinte de sa main. Je perdis conscience, préférant sombrer dans le sommeil sans douleur. Le repos ne dura que quelques secondes. Une explosion. Brusque, détonante. Mon père passa au dessus de moi, le souffle lui donnant des ailes. Il s'écrasa contre ma commode, inerte à son tour, ses mains écarlates.

Ma mère était la source de tout cela. Sa main qui tenait une longue tige de bois ne tremblait pas. Contrairement au reste de son corps. Elle semblait dégager une aura de rage que je n'aurai jamais cru voir chez elle. Un instant elle paraissait ne plus me voir. Elle abaissa sa baguette, sans un mot. Au contraire ce fut mon père qui se mit à hurler de douleur. J'avais sursauté, une peur s'engouffrant en moi. Cette femme brisée par la haine n'était pas ma mère. Du moins, elle n'était que celle au de-là du voile noir de son passé.

« Maman ! »

Ma voix était trop faible par rapport au bruit de la souffrance.

« Maman ! »

Elle quitta mon père des yeux. La haine se dispersa de son regard et de l'atmosphère de ma chambre. Elle se laissa tomber auprès de moi, m'étreignant plus fort que jamais. Mais cette fois-ci nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot de pardon ou d'excuse. Après tant de cris, le silence avait une pureté plus belle et plus profonde que le pardon.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de caresses tendres remplis de l'odeur d'une mère, je me permis d'y mettre fin.

« On doit partir Maman …

- Je sais …

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui. Pour toi. Gwendal … Jamais tu n'aurais dû faire ca. Jamais je n'aurai dû lui laisser la capacité de te faire du mal … On va partir. Pour nous protéger, même si pour cela, je dois fuir dans le monde que j'ai tant haïs …

- Celui de la magie ? Celui de Théodore ?

-Oui. Je vais faire nos valises, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. »

Et elle s'était redressée en grimaçant. Je l'avais imité. Remplir les malles n'avait pris que quelques secondes grâce à l'aide de la magie. J'avais pris le soin de ramasser la boite qui s'était renversée dans le couloir. Je compris, en voyant une photo froissée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolats qu'il s'agissait du carton renfermant le passé de Maman. Je la gardais donc précieusement entre mes bras.

Maman m'attrapa la main, saisissant nos bagages de fortune de l'autre. Elle me demanda l'adresse de Théodore Nott. Je lui confiai. Elle prit une large inspiration. Sa main grelottante d'angoisse autour de la mienne, elle leva sa baguette et nous entraina dans un tourbillon écœurant.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, plus pâle que jamais, je vis le regard épuisé de ma mère. Je n'eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux.

« Maman ! »

La peur montait en moi. Je me tournais vers la porte, quittant ma mère pour chercher Théodore. Je frappai encore et encore sur cette lourde porte en chêne jusqu'à découvrir le visage surpris du grand brun.

Je le vis détailler mes entailles sur la joue et ma lèvre déchirée. Il remarquait le sang sur ma chemise et ma cambrure dû à mon épaule et mes côtes endolories. Il comprit sans doute que mon poignet était brisé de la façon avec laquelle je le soutenais.

Et son regard passa derrière moi. Et il comprit l'origine des larmes qui naissaient dans mes yeux inquiets.

« Tu peux marcher tout seul ? me demanda-t-il doucement »

Mais je fus dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, les sanglots entravant mes cordes vocales. Il fit apparaitre une chaise dans l'entrée d'un coup de baguette. Il m'attrapa avec douceur et m'y installa.

Je le vis soulever avec la même délicatesse ma mère pour passer devant moi et disparaitre derrière une porte du couloir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, attirant nos valises dans l'entrée. Il s'accroupit juste devant moi pour m'enlacer.

« J'ai eu peur pour vous. Je suppose que tu as fait une chose particulièrement stupide ?

- Je l'ai protégé. Ce n'est pas stupide.

- Tu l'as préservé en te sacrifiant à ton tour. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un enfant.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

Ma réponse le garda silencieux un instant. Puis il me libéra de son étreinte pour me soulever et me conduire jusqu'à la pièce où il avait déposé ma mère. Il s'agissait d'une chambre avec un lit simple. Elle y était étendue.

Théodore m'indiqua sur le fauteuil dans le coin près de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit plusieurs fioles de couleurs différentes. Il m'en donna une, m'intimant l'ordre de l'avaler. Il fit boire sa jumelle à Maman. « Potion d'apaisement » m'avait-il dit.

Il s'était de nouveau accroupi devant moi. Il examina mon poignet et fit apparaitre une attelle « avant de s'en occuper pleinement ». Il renouvela le sortilège et banda mon épaule douloureuse. Il fit apparaitre un miroir devant moi et me donna du coton et une nouvelle potion. Il m'expliqua que les blessures de ma mère avaient besoin de toute son attention et qu'en attendant, il fallait que je me désinfecte. J'obéis.

Il mit un paravent entre ma mère et moi. Il se refusait que j'assiste à ça. Au fond de moi je le remerciai. Il était inutile que mes yeux se posent sur les marques de ma mère… Cicatrices qui exprimaient la culpabilité de ma famille toute entière.

_OoO_

J'avais fini par m'endormir dans ce fauteuil. Théodore avait du me coucher dans une autre chambre. Il avait également du me soigner car la douleur s'était profondément estompée. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, je compris que je me trouvais à l'étage.

Mes pas étaient légers sur l'escalier en chêne. Il ne grinça pas. Pas plus la porte que j'ouvrai sur ma mère. Elle était assoupie. Son visage était calme, excessivement pale.

Et ses cheveux étaient libres. Hier, des mèches folles s'étaient échappées de son chignon, mais là ils ondulaient autour de son visage. Je me vis frôler un de ses chemins onduleux du bout de mes doigts. Tout doux. Et doucement ses yeux s'entrouvrent. Elle sourit faiblement avant de soulever dans une grimace mal dissimilé la couette pour que je me glisse contre elle. Je me blottis dans ses bras avec prudence, de peur de la blesser. Elle déposa un baiser protecteur sur mon front et nous fermâmes de nouveau nos paupières, ensemble.

Pour une fois, matin serait synonyme de douceur et d'amour.

_OoO_

Maman n'a pas pu se lever. Elle est encore trop fatiguée. Elle a continué de dormir bien longtemps après que je me sois réveillé d'entre ses bras. Théodore était dans le fauteuil dans l'angle, un livre sur les genoux, les lunettes sur le nez et un air concentré profondément figé sur son visage.

Quand je me suis redressé, il avait repris son visage habituel et avait déposé son roman sur la tablette à ses cotés. Il s'était levé et m'avait invité d'un geste de la main de le suivre en silence.

Il traversa le couloir et je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me posa un bol sur la table alors que je m'installai face à elle. Le lait et le chocolat glissèrent dans le récipient sans qu'il n'ait à les toucher. Le mélange était chaud. Des tartines vinrent accompagner la vaisselle et je déjeunai en silence, Théodore face à moi.

«- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Quelques jours. Je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu mais tu étais si épuisé qu'il est normal qu'il t'ait fallu du sommeil.

- Et Maman ?

- Ta mère aura une longue convalescence. Elle est autant épuisé moralement que physiquement. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé la voir dans cet état. Tu l'aurais vu dans ma jeunesse ! Une vraie lionne ! Elle a giflé Drago une fois. Tu te souviens de lui ? Mon ami, à la gare. »

Je hochai la tête en signe de réponse, la bouche trop pleine pour dire un mot. Je remarquai tout de même que le regard de notre hébergeur s'était voilé.

« En même temps… La guerre a été particulièrement dure dans notre monde. Autant éprouvante physiquement que moralement. J'avais même été capturé par l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation à laquelle ta mère appartenait. Il me prenait pour un Mangemort – les méchants si tu préfères. Je peux comprendre leur erreur. Mon père en était un et Drago aussi – il n'avait pas eu le choix, il devait protéger sa mère. Cela faisait déjà presque quatre ans que Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres terrorisait le monde sorcier. Meurtres, tortures, enlèvements… Après la mort du grand chef de l'Ordre durant notre sixième année, la résistance a doucement sombré dans la folie. Elle affrontait le mal par le mal.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils t'ont aussi torturé quand ils t'ont fait prisonniers? Demandais-je, comprenant doucement où il voulait en venir.

- Oui. Et puis une quinzaine de jours après ma capture, ta mère est revenue avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley au QG de l'Ordre.

- Harry Potter c'est le Survivant c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et Ron Weasley était le petit ami de ta mère. Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient en fuite, apparemment à la recherche d'un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas au courant de la nouvelle politique de l'Ordre. Il faut savoir que la famille Weasley avait eu pas mal de pertes durant ces trois années. En tout deux des frères de Ron Weasley étaient décédés, assassinés par des Mangemorts. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'Arthur, son père n'avait pas réagi à l'emploi de la manière forte. Quoi qu'il en soit, Weasley était dans le camp de son père, Potter était partagé et ta mère profondément révoltée. Un jour elle est même entrée dans ma cellule durant un interrogatoire un peu musclé que je subissais. Elle avait vraiment été effrayante. Elle s'était excusée pour eux. Dans l'état où j'étais, il ne me semble pas avoir été d'une grande gentillesse. Enfin bref. Elle est apparue encore quelques fois pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à moi. Puis elle n'est plus venue. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans l'Ordre. Finalement j'ai fini par être libéré. Un autre prisonnier avait fini par m'innocenter. Potter en personne s'est excusé. Je crois lui avoir craché à la figure avant de transplaner…ricana-t-il sans animosité, juste pour le plaisir de se souvenir.

- Où était Maman à ce moment-là ?

- Elle s'était enfuie. Une dizaine de mois après sa disparition, Potter réussissait enfin à nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Il y a eu une série de jugements et de condamnation chez les Mangemorts, aussi chez les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient abusé de leurs pouvoirs. Le monde sorcier s'est reconstruit sur des bases nouvelles. Mais jamais ta mère n'est réapparue. On a longtemps cru qu'un Mangemort l'avait tué juste avant la chute de Voldemort ce qui expliquait pourquoi les anciens partisans ignoraient où elle se trouvait.

- C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Drago était si étonné que je sois son fils.

- Entre autre. Je pense qu'il était aussi soulagé de la savoir en vie. Drago regrette vraiment son passé et de savoir qu'il y a eu une victime de moins… Enfin voilà … Maintenant Hermione Granger réapparait de la manière la plus violente qui soit parmi nous. Je me demande bien la tête que vont faire Potter et Weasley …

- Quand ils apprendront que nous sommes chez toi ?

- Je pense déjà que l'existence du « nous » va être un choc, Weasley espère toujours retrouver ta mère. Il est vrai aussi que le fait que ton intervention t'ait poussé à te tourner vers moi plutôt que vers eux risque d'être délicat à gérer. Les explications vont être longues crois-moi ! »

Il prenait tout cela avec le sourire. Un peu plus de vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fuite de ma mère et la fin de la guerre. Théodore avait surmonté son passé. Il avait avancé. Maman avait fuit.

J'essuyais mon visage chocolaté avec la serviette qu'il m'avait tendu. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le journal qui était sur la table.

« Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie, mais je ne sais pas si tu connais ce quotidien…

- La Gazette des Sorciers … Mais … Les photographies…

- Oui, c'est magique ! S'amusa-t-il à commenter. »

Et mon regard glissa sur le papier, s'accrochant plus ou moins aux titres sur le papier. Mais ce fut un petit caractère dans l'entête qui attira mon regard.

« Le 19 septembre 2020 … Théodore, c'est le journal d'aujourd'hui ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas et me levai d'un geste pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de Maman.

Vide.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être grossier. On ne sait jamais, ça l'aurai peut être fait revenir. Théodore entra à ma suite.

« Merde ! Où est ce qu'elle est passée ? Elle n'est pas en état ! Granger ! T'es où ? cria-t-il, espérant la trouver dans la maison, mais sa baguette n'était plus là.

- Elle est allée voir mon père… lui dis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Comment tu le sais ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Maman. Ils sont toujours ensemble ce jour-là. A cette date, il n'y a plus que ma mère qui existe à ses yeux.

- Bon sang elle est folle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle espère ?

- Soit elle veut le faire revenir à la raison… Soit elle veut lui faire payer. »

Inutile de préciser que mon visage était plus blanc que jamais.

**OoO**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! _

_Ps : Bonne St Wenceslas à tous ! Et n'oublions pas que notre cher Hermione a eu 31ans il y a un peu moins de 10 jours ! (Le 19 Sept !)_

_Ps' : Oh, dans la version J.K Rowling bien sur ! Parce que chez moi, on est en 2020 ! :D_


	5. Chapter 5  Ce qu'il ne peut pas voir

_**Le Regard de l'Albinos**_

OoO

Par MlleGanou

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione._

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternelle entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore !_

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre un peu différent dans l'écriture (bah oui, Gwendal ne peut pas tout voir !) J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment de lecture !_

**Note de la Béta : **_A travers ce chapitre, j'ai pu sentir mes émotions s'emballer, se reposer. Je trouve ces lignes très belles, fortes en rebondissements et en surprises. Bravo Ganou !_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **_Wenceslas s'est ouvertement attaqué à Gwendal. Ivre de colère, Hermione réagit enfin et transplane chez Théodore qui les soigne. Mais Hermione disparait le jour de son anniversaire…_

_**Chapitre Cinquième.**_

_**Ce qu'il ne peut voir …**_

Le portail en fer forgé était fermé. La voiture, luxueuse, clinquante était dans l'allée. Wenceslas aimait les belles voitures. Son métier lui permettait de se les offrir. Wenceslas aimait son travail.

Or, la présence de la berline dans ces murs indiquait que l'homme d'affaire était chez lui.

Comme tous les 19 septembre depuis près de dix ans.

Sa main poussa avec douceur la porte. Il faisait chaud dans leur grande maison. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, plein d'une tristesse et d'une douleur froide. Le « leur » était impossible. Il n'existait plus.

Elle retira son manteau et le déposa sur un cintre. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle dû lever le bras, ses côtes étaient encore sensibles. Instinctivement, sa main s'était positionnée au dessus de son diaphragme.

Elle sortit du placard et s'installa devant la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle partit loin dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas hésitante, juste nostalgique. Elle se revoyait, marchant sur l'herbe baignée de rosé, Gwendal dans ses bras, gazouillant pour répondre aux oiseaux. Wenceslas qui posait ses lèvres sur son front, protégeant sa famille. Et la roue qui se détraque. La première fois, elle avait essayé de se défendre. En vain.

Les images s'étaient superposées, la peur agissant comme le pire des stimulés. Elle avait demandé grâce. Elle l'avait appelé Lestrange … Il n'était pas stupide. Sans cesse, il lui demandait qui était Lestrange, si c'était lui qui avait laissé ces entailles sur son dos et sur son ventre. « Lui ». Jamais elle ne lui avait dit que Bellatrix Lestrange était une femme. D'ailleurs, il ignorait tout de sa nature de sorcière. Elle avait fuit ce monde qui l'avait accueillit durant toute son adolescence. Elle se refusait de le retrouver dans le cercle familial.

Si Wenceslas apprenait qu'elle avait été l'instrument de la violence ? Elle qui s'était présentée comme pacifiste ! La guerre la hantait encore. Les volutes de haine emprisonnaient sa mémoire. Finalement, cette douleur du monde Magique, elle l'avait retrouvé au sein de sa propre maison. Et ce mal était de nouveau entouré du voile de l'Amour. Elle avait fuit l'aveuglement de Ron et Harry. L'immoralité des combats, l'injustice de la mort. La Magie devait être utilisée avec amour. La rage s'était emparée de porteurs de baguette. La Rage avait détruit son amour de la magie.

Alors elle s'était tournée vers son monde de naissance pour que la blessure cicatrise. Et le boomerang la suivait désespérément. Mais là, il fallait rester, ne plus fuir. Protéger ces parties d'elle-même : le Wenceslas aimant et tendre ainsi que son merveilleux fils.

Le temps avait eu raison d'elle, de sa santé et de son espoir.

Depuis quand ses yeux avaient perdu leur lumière ? Bien trop longtemps. Et la colère de Wenceslas n'en avait été que pire. L'absence de vie et d'espoir dans le regard de sa femme lui renvoyait sa propre impuissance pour la protéger, pour l'aimer. Elle lui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait jamais été digne de sa confiance et en d'autres termes, que jamais elle ne lui appartiendrait pleinement.

« Bon Anniversaire… »

Sa voix avait résonné dans le salon. Douce, comme celle d'un mari aimant. Ce qu'il était.

« Je me demandai si tu allais venir… »

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et embrassa son cou. Elle répondit par un murmure.

« C'était notre journée…

- Depuis toujours, enchaina-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- … J'aimerais qu'elle redevienne la mienne. »

Il se stoppa et fit un pas en arrière tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu te décides enfin. »

Il semblait heureux. Presque soulagé. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu te libères. J'attends ce jour depuis la première fois que j'ai osé te toucher autrement qu'avec de l'amour.

- Je t'en prie, Wenceslas, tu ne me feras pas croire que ca te rend … joyeux que je te quitte !

- Pas joyeux. Je te perds, j'ai mal. Mais en t'éloignant de moi, tu retrouveras ta flamme.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Il est plus difficile de parler à un mari tyrannique qui a conscience de sa monstruosité. Je te dirai bien que je te rends ta liberté mais ce ne serait pas juste. Tout d'abord parce que tu ne m'as jamais appartenu. Ton amour, je l'avais. Ta confiance, jamais. Ta douleur, j'aurai aimé que tu m'en donnes une partie, mais tu l'as conservé de telle façon qu'elle nous a empoisonné ce que nous avions de si précieux. Alors, je dirai juste que je t'offre ce que j'ai de plus précieux… »

Il se retourna jusqu'au secrétaire. Calmement, il sortit un dossier d'un tiroir. La chemise était d'une facture dépassée, vieille de plus de cinq ans au moins. Dessus, s'inscrivait « Procédure – Printemps 2014 »

« Qu'est ce que c'est »

La voix d'Hermione n'était toujours qu'un murmure dans le salon.

« La Procédure de Divorce. Ainsi que les papiers pour que tu aies la garde complète de Gwendal et de tout autre enfant que nous aurions pu avoir après que ce dossier ait été monté.

- Tu as monté ce dossier il y a six ans ?

- Oui. Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que je t'avais fait et que je le referai encore et encore. Tu as bien compris que j'avais deux visages. Je ressens des sentiments totalement opposés pour toi. Amour et Haine. Compassion et Rancœur. Violence et Tendresse. Désir et Répulsion. Or, je te ferai souffrir quoi que je fasse. Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Je pensais même que tu me rejetterais bien avant. Mais Gwendal a maintenu notre cohésion, il m'a permis de vivre avec vous plus longtemps. J'en ai vraiment été heureux. Mais tellement désolé à la fois… »

Hermione se mit alors à rire comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelques mois. Son éclat résonna dans la pièce. C'était incontrôlable. Elle retrouvait le Wenceslas du début de leur relation : Intelligent, maitre dans l'art de prévoir. Jamais personne n'avait pu le battre aux échecs, il analysait toutes les solutions possibles et savait comment réagir.

Finalement, sa relation avec Wenceslas n'avait été qu'une partie d'échec. Il l'avait durement mené, décimant pions, tours, fous et cavaliers. Juste restait le Roi –Elle- et la Reine – Gwendal. Lui s'activait, pouvait se déplacer alors qu'elle s'était entravée. Wenceslas avait monté l'échiquier pour mieux pouvoir abaisser son Roi en signe d'abdication, ne pouvant se résoudre à détruire définitivement le Roi et la Reine.

« Tu as toujours eu un coup d'avance … »

Elle saisit le dossier et s'assit sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Elle ouvrit la chemise cartonnée alors qu'il s'installait en face de lui. Il énonça ses demandes, expliqua ce qu'il s'était permis de lui céder. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle se refuserait d'avoir la maison ainsi que de le destituer de son entreprise. Son indépendance primait. Finalement, elle apposa sa signature non sans avoir le cœur serré. Son visage se comprima d'ailleurs, sa tête baissée lorsqu'elle poussa le dossier vers lui.

« Hermione …

- Lai…Laisse moi quelques instants … »

Sa respiration était entrecoupée par des sanglots.

« Ne regrette pas Hermione.

- Je … Je ne regrette pas. C'est nécessaire. Autant pour nous que pour Gwendal.

- C'est le plus raisonnable. Le plus censé.

- Alors pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il si mal ?

- Parce qu'il est comme le mien. Il est amoureux. Et les adieux détruisent les cœurs épris. »

Et les larmes coulèrent encore et encore sur le visage rougit de la femme. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia pleinement malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

« L'amour nous a lié Hermione. La vie nous sépare. C'est ainsi. Nous faisons le bien. »

Elle médita dans les pleurs les paroles de son tortionnaire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Elle se calma et accrocha son regard dans le sien, celui de l'homme qui lui avait apporté tant de joie malgré ses vagues de violence.

Et il s'approcha d'elle pour capturer ses lèvres une dernière fois, comme pour lui offrir une fin en douceur.

« ÉLOIGNE-TOI D'ELLE ! »

Ils sursautèrent. Wenceslas avait instinctivement obéit, tendu. Puis il s'était apaisé en voyant cet homme qui le menaçait uniquement d'un morceau de bois.

Hermione, elle s'était redressée, grimaçant de l'étirement de ses muscles intercostaux.

« C'est bon Nott. Il me disait au revoir.

- Au revoir ? Bon Sang Granger ! Tu as la mémoire en morceau à cause de ses gifles ou quoi ?

- Je te dis que c'est bon. Fais-moi confiance.

- La dernière fois que tu as voulu que je te fasse confiance, tu es revenu à moitié morte, ton fils complètement détruit !

- En parlant de mon fils, tu l'as laissé seul ?

- Je … Je suis là Maman … »

Son visage apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait encore ses bandages. Wenceslas pâlit à cette vision mais ne fit pas un mouvement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là mon cœur … »

Hermione s'approcha de la porte et prit la main de l'enfant, ignorant Théodore qui gardait Wenceslas en joug.

« Nous avons à te parler. Ton père et moi allons divorcer. Les papiers viennent d'être signés. Il se trouve également que ton père à signer une décharge pour que je sois ton unique responsable légal, je serai la seule à avoir ta garde. Toi seul pourra décider de voir ou non ton père.

- Et je comprendrais que tu refuses de me voir. Je suis impardonnable, j'en ai conscience Gwen. Toute fois, sache que, il en va de même pour ta mère, je t'aime. Tu es une des meilleures choses que la vie m'ait offerte. Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours mon fils.

- Hypocrite, chuchota Théodore.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être de trop vous ?

- Etant donné dans l'état où j'ai récupéré votre femme et votre fils, j'ai le droit de m'assurer que vous ne finissiez pas le travail, Monsieur ! »

Wenceslas s'approcha du sorcier d'un air menaçant, sans comprendre qu'il s'exposait pleinement au danger.

« Wenceslas ! S'écria Hermione. Arrête ! Et toi, Nott, baisse ça ! murmura-t-elle à ce dernier avec une colère froide.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur avec ta branche ! s'exclama Wenceslas qui changeait de comportement à vue d'œil.

- Crétin ! »

Le poing de Wenceslas parti, bien déterminé à s'écraser sur la face pale du Serpentard. C'était sans compter sur l'éclair rougeâtre qui projeta l'homme d'affaire au sol. Wenceslas sembla perdu quelques instant. Hermione était complètement terrorisée. Lorsqu'elle avait usé de sa magie, lorsque sa rage avait éclaté, son mari lui tournait le dos et ignorait qu'elle était la source de son mal. Là, il avait été témoin de toute la scène. Et vu son visage et le regard qu'il lui lançait, le mystère de son passé venait d'imploser.

« Que … D'où tu connais ce type !

-C'est … C'est … »

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas répondre car cela lui permettrait de réassembler le puzzle de son passé secret.

« Nous étions dans la même école, répondit Théodore. »

Voila. Elle se mit à trembler. Tout s'effondrait. Les deux mondes se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Et son propre univers s'écroulait, plongeant toutes ses dernières années de secret dans une souffrance vécue pour rien.

« La douleur … C'était toi Hermione ! Tu as fait comme ce type ! Tu …C'est de la Magie ?

- Oui Papa … »

Gwendal répondait à sa place.

« Il existe un monde que les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas voir. Ce monde s'est contorsionné dans la douleur quand Maman était jeune. Elle a fuit. Elle t'a rencontré. Elle a un peu oublié grâce à toi. Puis tu t'es interrogé. Tu as voulu comprendre. Mais Maman ne pouvait pas. Ca faisait trop mal. Alors tu t'es acharné malgré votre amour. Et voilà où nous en sommes. »

Sa voix était neutre. Le message fut encore plus douloureux à entendre.

Hermione semblait abattu. Wenceslas s'était muré dans le silence. Théodore observait son protégé qui ne quittait pas des yeux son géniteur. Le Serpentard remarqua bien facilement que l'enfant avait les mains tremblantes, serrant les lèvres entre ses dents pour rester fort.

« Granger. C'est le moment de partir. Tu es épuisée et tu as besoin de soin. Tu devais te reposer !

-Je sais. »

Elle s'approcha de Wenceslas et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'inclina vers son ancienne femme et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue pour lui murmurer en toute discrétion.

« Je t'aimerai toujours Hermione. Toi, tu dois m'oublier. Pour toi et pour Gwendal. Vis. Rattrape toutes ces années. Vis ! »

Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour prendre la main de Gwendal, se dirigeant vers le Hall. Mais l'enfant s'arrêta, lâcha la main et se jeta dans les bras de son père surpris.

« Adieu Papa … »

L'étreinte dura quelques instants durant lesquelles chacun mémorisa l'odeur de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Gwendal.

-Je t'aime Papa ».

Et ils se séparèrent. L'enfant fit quelques pas vers sa mère qui avait observé la scène, le cœur compressé.

« Gwendal … Prends ça. En souvenir. »

Et il lui tendit une boite en acajou. L'enfant le regarda, surpris. Toute fois, il s'en saisit, le remerciant d'un regard.

« Adieu Gwendal… »

Ce dernier disparut avec sa femme de sa vie dans le Hall, puis un PLOC sonore retenti. Ils avaient définitivement disparu.

En rentrant, Hermione s'était effondrée. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle fit une montée de fièvre. Les larmes ne quittaient pas son visage. Gwendal était resté longtemps à la serrer dans ses bras. Théodore avait évité cette atmosphère de famille en deuil. Il était en colère de les voir si détruit et en même temps, compatissait.

Gwendal avait fini par laisser sa mère dormir. Théodore lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Une nouvelle fois, ils mangèrent tous les deux. Gwendal lui avait parlé de son père. De ses souvenirs d'enfance. De sa présence. De son amour. Et ses yeux s'étaient baissés sur ses bandages. Il s'était tu. La complexité des sentiments le rendait muet de dépression.

Théodore réagit, le nez au dessus de son café clôturant son repas.

« Et c'était quoi cette boite ?

- Son échiquier. Pour qu'un jour je le batte. Pour que j'arrive à prévoir les aléas. Pour réussir là où il a échoué. Pour vivre heureux. Pour préserver et maintenir le bonheur de Maman… »

Théodore regarda longuement cet enfant si intelligent et mature. Il posa sa tasse, le ressortant de ses pensées.

« On fait une partie ? »

Le jeune albinos sourit et alla chercher le dernier présent de son père.

OoO

Harry Potter avait pris l'habitude de circuler dans le monde Moldu. Principalement parce que son statut de Survivant attirait beaucoup trop les regards curieux même 20 ans après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, il était accompagné de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. L'humeur était pourtant maussade. Depuis près d'une semaine, le rouquin ne disait mot. En effet, ces sept derniers jours encadraient l'anniversaire d'Hermione Jane Granger, la femme qui faisait d'eux un trio complet.

En ce jour particulier, ils s'arrêtèrent dans pub où ils pouvaient passer inaperçu même chez les moldus. Ils discutaient de banalité, évitant au maximum le sujet « Hermione » qui était bien trop douloureux à cette période de l'année.

Mais ce fut ce prénom qui les sortie brutalement d'un blanc dans leur conversation.

« Vous avez vu le journal ce matin ? Il parait que Wenceslas Becker aurait divorcé de sa femme Hermione ! »

Ron s'étouffa littéralement avec son chocolat viennois.

« Attendez, continua une autre voix féminine, Wenceslas Becker … C'est le patron de la Banque Central Scandinave ? La seule qui a réussi à éviter la Crise ?

- Exact ! D'ailleurs, la ligne directive lui aurait été conseillée par sa femme ! Une femme très intelligente et vraiment raffinée.

- Je me souviens d'un article sur une soirée de charité où elle avait été. Elle était sur la photo qui accompagnait l'interview de son mari.

- Oui, les journalistes ont repris cette photo pour la une de ce matin.

- Leur simple divorce a été mis en une ?

- En fait, il se trouve que personne n'a revu Hermione Becker ni son fils Gwendal depuis trois jours, soit depuis que le dossier a été remis à l'administration.

- C'est louche. Et que dis Becker ?

- Qu'il ignore où ils se trouvent. »

Et la conversation des femmes d'affaires férue de people continua tandis que Ron calculait rapidement.

« Trois jours … Il y a trois jours, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione !

- Ca ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence… commenta le survivant. »

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron se leva, quitta le pub pour s'engouffrer dans la rue. Harry jeta attifement de quoi régler leurs consommations et courut à sa suite. Il le trouva devant un kiosque à journaux, totalement figé.

Sur la une du Daily News de Londres se trouvait une petite photo accompagnée du titre annonçant un divorce accompagné d'une double disparition.

Sur la dite photo apparaissait une jeune femme dans une élégante robe noire. Ses cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans un chignon mais il n'avait aucun doute pour les deux jeunes hommes. C'était Elle. C'était Hermione. Leur Hermione.

Et Ron fondit en larmes. Sa main se crispa autour de la photo de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu totalement oublier.

OoO

_**Voila donc la fin de ce chapitre 5 qui est un peu différent des autres car le regard n'est pas celui de l'Albinos mais d'une instance supérieur va-t-on dire ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai bien conscience que la réaction d'Hermione peut vous surprendre mais souvenez vous que la relation Wenceslas/ Hermione est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternelle entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur **_: Tout d'abord pardon pour ce retard ! J'ai eu pas mal de boulot avec mes études en ce moment. De plus, j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration pour une série d'OS ( et même de fic même si je n'ai définitivement pas le temps pour le moment) Bref merci de lire mon histoire et Merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Oh et avant que j'oublie ! Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai posté un OS sur Drago et Hermione qui s'appelle La Transparence de l'Être. J'ai également commencé une nouvelle fic (Environs 6-7 chapitres de prévu). Il s'agit du Souffle de l'Aube. Encore une fois c'est un Dray/Mione. Ces deux écrits ne sont pas pour les bisounours, ils sont plutot sombres et tristes donc vous êtes prévenus ^^.  
_

**Note de la Béta :**_ Je tiens en tout premier lieu à m'excuser pour ce retard qui est principalement dû à quelques problèmes personnels qui font que je n'ai pas pu corriger ce chapitre avant. J'espère ne pas laisser trop de fautes derrière moi, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout autant que moi !_

**Rappel du Chapitre Précédent :** _Alors qu'Hermione signe les papiers du divorce préparé depuis bien longtemps par Wenceslas, Théodore et Gwendal, inquiets sont venus cherchés la jeune femme. Après un adieu quasi définitif entre Gwendal et son père, ils disparaissent, laissant Wenceslas interloqué par la découverte du monde magique. La nouvelle du divorce fait la une dans le monde Moldu où Wenceslas est reconnu comme grand patron d'une banque de renommée internationale. C'est en surprenant une conversation qu'Harry et Ron retombent sur la piste de leur amie._

OoO

Chapitre Sixième.

Maman est restée alitée plusieurs jours. Je restais à son chevet. Le lendemain de ce que j'appellerai plus tard « l'Independance Day », je lui avais fait un fondant au chocolat. Elle m'avait sourit tendrement mais son regard n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son éclat.

Brisée. J'avais scindé le cœur de ma mère en deux. Une partie était en train de s'atrophier, la douleur ne semblant pas vouloir cicatriser. Je m'étais alors blotti en silence contre elle.

Théodore nous trouva ainsi le soir. Il ne dit pas un mot à ma mère. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis l'Indépendance. Etait-ce de la culpabilité ou de la colère qu'ils s'échangeaient ? Ou bien une incroyable compassion à la souffrance ? Du haut de mes huit ans, je n'arrivais pas à tout comprendre.

Je quittais le lit de Maman, allant aider Théodore en cuisine.

« Tu t'es servis du four ? s'interrogea-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- J'ai fait un gâteau pour Maman.

- Ah. C'est une bonne idée, le chocolat est le meilleur remède contre la tristesse …

-Je t'en ai gardé une part, elle est dans le placard.»

Il avait sourit avant de l'attraper. Il prit une cuillère et dégusta un morceau. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il me décoiffa. Je me mis à rire.

Nul mot n'avait besoin de sortir d'entre ses lèvres, j'avais compris. Sous nos yeux, un instant de bonheur. Un regard qui se tournait vers l'espoir. Une consolation post-lacrymale dans son enrobage chocolaté.

L'assiette fut rapidement vidée et un sac de pomme de terre apparut sur le comptoir.

Le silence s'installa entre nous maintenant. J'épluchais doucement les pommes de terre alors qu'il les découpait finement. Souvent, il devait attendre que j'aie fini, j'allais plus lentement.

« Ta mère aime le gratin dauphinois ?

-Oui.

- Bien. Je te propose qu'on mange dans sa chambre ce soir, pour son anniversaire. Avec un peu de retard, mais bon…»

Mes lèvres dessinèrent un éclat de joie sur mon visage. Il mettait son incompréhension de côté pour un fugace instant de bonheur. Il me rendit mon sourire. Ses yeux, eux, pétillaient pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Pour le moment.

Il montait les lamelles de pommes de terre entre elles tout en me demandant d'aller acheter un gâteau pour le dessert. A ce moment là, je ne m'étais pas étonné qu'il dispose d'une réserve de livres sterling. Je m'étais glissé dans la rue et avait marché quelques minutes en quête d'un framboisier ou un cassissier digne de ma mère. Finalement, une fois devant la vitrine, mon avis se porta sur un péché mignon familial …

Le temps que je rentre, Théodore avait préparé les plateaux repas. D'autres minutes s'échappèrent jusqu'au moment où le minuteur retentit dans la cuisine.

Le gratin fut divisé, une fleur déposé sur le plateau de ma mère. Théodore me fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant d'y poser une boite d'une vingtaine de centimètre de large délicatement emballée. Il fit léviter les plateaux et je m'émerveillais devant la magie.

Je passais devant lui, courant dans les escaliers.

« Gwen ! Fait attention ! me prévint Théodore. »

Mais j'étais un enfant à cet instant. Pff. J'en ris d'y penser. Vous vous souvenez, je n'ai que huit ans. Je n'ai pas écouté son conseil, préférant me jeter sur le lit de ma mère qui me sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle me regarda, surpris alors que Théodore rentrait dans la chambre.

« Mais…mon cœur, c'est passé !

- En effet, mais je me suis dis qu'on ne l'avait pas vraiment fêté. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi Gwen ? »

Ma mère, plus tard me confia qu'elle avait eu l'impression de voir un rayon de soleil apparaitre dans la pièce à cet instant. Mon bonheur lui avait redonné des couleurs. Elle aussi avait retrouvé un enfant, plus un petit homme inquiet.

« Théo a fait un gratin dauphinois ! Et je suis allé chercher un gâteau ! Tout seul comme un grand ! »

Maman avait alors demandé à Théodore s'il m'avait indiqué l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse – je visitai cette rue merveilleuse bien plus tard en fait – et lui avait répondu qu'il m'avait envoyé dans une boulangerie Moldue. Elle avait été surprise et la conversation s'était enchainée de manière naturelle sur la relation qu'il avait avec notre monde.

J'étais déçu que nous ne parlions que de notre petit univers et jamais de celui de la magie. Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi. Maman lui expliqua qu'elle était femme au foyer même si elle avait donné pas mal de conseil à la banque de Papa –ce qui lui avait fait rentrer pas mal de dividende. Théo nous confia avec le plus grand calme qu'il était maître de potion. Cette annonce intéressa ma mère, ses yeux brillant de curiosité. Je ne l'avais pas vu avec ce visage depuis une des réceptions de mon père où elle devisait avec un chercheur en agroalimentaire que finançait Papa.

Les discutions continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au dessert, j'avais débarrassé laissant les adultes ensemble pour aller chercher ma petite surprise. Je n'avais pas pris un gâteau, mais deux douzaine de cupcakes à vendre son âme ! Avec Maman nous avions l'habitude d'en manger tous les deux lors de nos grandes occasions. C'était notre petit plaisir à nous.

Je montais prudemment les escaliers, la flamme de la bougie tremblant en haut du petit cupcake à la myrtille. Je poussai la porte du pied, la lumière s'éteignit à ce moment alors que nous commencions à chanter un joyeux anniversaire.

Elle s'était mise à rire devant l'unique source de lumière et l'avait soufflé avec un grand sourire. Une fois la lumière rallumée, elle nous fit comprendre son hilarité.

« Merci de ne pas avoir mis toutes les bougies mon amour, s'amusa-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

-Ca faisait trop de bougie en fait…

- Ca te fait quel âge Hermione ? Quarante ?

- Non, Quarante et un ! Je suis de septembre et …

- Et l'entrée à Poudlard se fait à 11 ans révolus ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir lu « L'histoire de Poudlard ! » J'ai même un exemplaire dans le salon.

-Je pourrais le lire, demandai-je alors. »

Ils se mirent à rire tout en attrapant un cupcake.

« C'est bien ton fils !

- Et encore, il est encore plus intelligent que moi à son âge.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ira à Serdaigle, il est aussi courageux que toi, s'amusa-t-il. »

Sauf que le sourire de maman avait disparu.

« Non. »

Théodore ne semblait pas comprendre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Pardon ? Bien sûr qu'il est digne d'un Gryffondor ! Tu devrais en être fière ! Insista-t-il sans saisir le problème.

-Je refuse qu'il aille à Poudlard.

- Mais Maman …

- Mais tu es folle ? Ne pas allez à Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-il ébahi.

- Je ne le laisserai pas rentrer dans ce monde ! Il est détraqué !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis vingt ans !

- J'y ai trop souffert pour le laisser aller là-bas !

- Tu as souffert autant de temps dans le monde de la magie que dans le monde moldu !

- Les moldus ne disposent pas de si grands moyens pour faire souffrir ses égaux… Les sorciers se sont laissé corrompre par la haine et la magie s'est laissé salir par l'injustice.

- Ne dis pas de sornette ! Les moldus sont des Hommes, comme nous, ils ont eux aussi leur part de violence. Les guerres, les meurtres… Leur haine envers leurs égaux crée par l'incompréhension et la peur les font devenir aussi fou que les sorciers. Voldemort avait prévu le génocide des Nés-moldu et des moldus avec autant de virulence qu'Hitler. Le monde de la magie s'est stabilisé après la chute de Voldemort. Notre monde s'est reconstruit. Tu devrais voir ça avant de contraindre ton fils à vivre sans connaitre cette part de lui. »

Maman n'avait rien répondu, elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien sur le plateau. J'étais un peu triste, mais Théodore avait eu raison, Maman le savait et elle finirait sans doute par changer d'avis. Théodore s'était levé pour débarrasser à son tour. Maman m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me remercier pour cette soirée. Pour avoir retrouver un semblant de vie familiale.

« Maman… Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'aille à Poudlard ?

- …On … On verra mon cœur… Je te promets d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

J'étais resté dans ses bras encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Théodore entre de nouveau dans la pièce avec ses potions pour Maman.

« Gwendal, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir mon grand.

- Oui. Bonne nuit Maman. »

Je déposais un baiser sur son front puis sur sa joue avant de descendre du lit et faire une bise à Théodore. Je couru jusqu'à mon lit après m'être brosser les dents. Je sombrais alors dans les bras de Morphée pour rêver de la magie et de Poudlard.

OoO

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Hermione…**_

« Toi qui est maitre de Potion, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelques choses pour qu'elle n'ait plus ce goût affreux ?

-Désolé Granger, c'est comme pour la potion Tue-Loup, le sucre annule ses capacités régénératrices. Retire ta robe de chambre s'il te plait, faut que je mette tes pommades.

-Je n'aime pas que tu vois ça… murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

- Ca fait des années que tu ne soignes pas correctement ces cicatrices ! Tu as eu de la chance que ça ne se soit pas infecté.

- Je les soignais correctement, mais de la manière moldue.

- Tu as des cicatrices, je n'appelle pas ça un travail correct. Pense à Gwendal, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait heureux de te voir sans tes gants et tes tenues strictes ? D'ailleurs heureusement que tu libères tes cheveux, il m'a confié qu'il te préférait sans tes chignons.

- Je ne les fais plus parce ce qu'avec mes côtes cassées, ça tirait trop quand je me coiffais.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas recommencer ?

- Ca veut dire que j'ai encore mal…

- A l'intérieur ou uniquement physiquement ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle retira juste silencieusement sa chemise de nuit, ses bras entourant sa poitrine.

« Tu permets, je dois détacher ça. »

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge sans même attendre sa réaction pour appliquer ses soins sur son dos.

«Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ça … Tu aurais dû te battre, comme durant la guerre… Pourquoi as-tu laissé couler … murmura-t-il, doucement.

- Je … Ce soir là … Nous étions épuisés. Gwendal avait été malade toute la journée et la banque de Wenceslas avait eu un problème qui les avait fait passé à deux doigts de la faillite. Nous étions extrêmement tendus et le sujet du passé est réapparu dans la conversation. Il m'a confié qu'il avait fait des recherches sur moi, qu'aucun lycée ne m'avait jamais accueilli dans ses portes, que mon nom n'avait jamais été inscrit sur des cours à domicile. La conversation s'est envenimée. Ca … c'était vraiment affreux. Et il a explosé de rage. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais la peur a pris le pas. J'ai paniqué … Les images se sont superposées, j'ai cru retourné au manoir des Malefoy … Je ne sais pas si on te la dit mais …

- Drago m'en a parlé … Sa tante t'a torturé.

-Oui … Certaines des cicatrices que tu vois sur mon ventre sont son œuvre… J'ai cru la revoir ce soir là. Je l'ai appelé par son nom et l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Il l'a fait. Il s'est excusé, on s'est consolé mutuellement de nos erreurs du soir et on s'est pardonné … Nous étions si fou … si mal ce soir là … Un mois après il me reposait des questions. Et on a progressivement plongé… »

Il eut un petit silence.

« Je … Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je n'avais pas envie…J'étais amoureuse de lui, je le suis toujours sauf que désormais, c'est allé trop loin… J'ai retardé ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Au début j'avais peur, je me disais qu'il n'allait plus recommencer, que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer, une crise de notre couple due au stress. Mais j'ai compris que Wenceslas souffrait vraiment de mon rejet et qu'en plus de ça, son statut d'homme puissant l'entravait. Ses responsabilités étaient telles qu'il n'en dormait plus, il angoissait constamment. Mes cachoteries l'achevaient une fois à la maison et le faisait exploser de rage et d'impuissance. Il voyait la douleur en moi et je l'ai condamné à ne pas pouvoir m'aider.

- Pourquoi lui avoir caché la magie ? Ca aurait été tellement plus facile …

- Je sais… Mais j'avais peur de ce monde, et ça aussi ça n'a pas changé. Ce monde me dégoute, j'ai honte d'être une sorcière. J'ai trop vu d'horreur là-bas. J'en ai trop commise … La haine est la source des pires monstruosités. Et la guerre est un prétexte pour les réaliser. Ca justifie les morts, les tortures, les viols, les destructions … L'Ordre était pourri, notre conflit s'engluait dans la haine. Je n'en pouvais plus. Après la guerre, la violence de Wenceslas me semblait un tribut bien léger. Je le méritais. Je devais porter ce fardeau seule, inutile qu'il le supporte avec moi. Si je lui avais dis, j'aurai replongé dans cette haine. Dans un sens, le cacher me protégeait de la folie. C'était ma manière de résister à la guerre et à son souvenir qui m'empoisonnait. »

Théodore n'avait rien dit. Il méditait ses paroles, ne sachant quoi dire. Granger avec souffert. Mais elle devait avancer, malgré son angoisse. Elle devait se libérer des entraves de peur qui la paralysait.

« J'ai fini, conclut-il en fermant le pot. Tu devrais dormir, cette journée t'a épuisé.

- Je n'ai fait que me reposer …

- Guérir de ces plaies demande du sommeil et du repos, Granger. Alors fais moi plaisir, prend ta potion de sommeil et dors.

- Très bien … accepta-t-elle en buvant sa potion. Content ?

-Très. Bonne nuit Granger.

- Bonne nuit Nott. »

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir et éteignit la lumière alors qu'elle s'allongeait en grimaçant légèrement.

« Merci Granger … Merci de m'avoir raconté.

-… Merci d'avoir écouter. Merci pour Gwendal et merci pour moi … »

Il ferma la porte, étouffant au passage le sanglot d'une Hermione en plein doute.

Il soupira, ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser. Il se rendit dans son bureau où il fut surpris de trouver l'hibou grand duc de Drago. Il attrapa la lettre à la pate de l'oiseau tout en lui donnant un biscuit.

« _Cher Théo, _

_Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu durant une de tes balades en dehors de chez toi – sors-tu seulement dans le monde moldu ? Il faut que tu voies des gens comme nous en dehors d'Astoria et moi !- mais Granger a fait la couverture du Daily News. Les journalistes moldus croient qu'elle a disparu ainsi que Gwendal. Rassure-moi, ils sont chez toi ? Si oui tu aurais pu me tenir au courant ! _

_Bref je ne t'écris pas pour t'enguirlander mais pour te prévenir, j'ai entendu Madame Potter en parler avec une de ses assistantes. Apparemment Potter et Weasley seraient tombés sur ce journal durant une escapade en dehors de nos murs – aller dans le monde moldu pour le plaisir … Comme quoi tu n'es pas le dépositaire des idées étranges ! Ils seraient à sa recherche. Potter-femme aurait même dit qu'il avait pris rendez-vous avec le mari de Granger. _

_Bref si Granger est dans tes parages, prépare-la psychologiquement, on ne sait jamais. _

_Salut Gwendal de ma part et inutile de prévenir Granger que je m'inquiète pour son cas. Elle serait encore plus insupportable après ça ! _

_Astoria t'embrasse._

_Drago _»

Théodore posa la missive sur son bureau en soupirant.

« Ca n'annonce rien de bon… »

Il écrivit une réponse rapide expliquant la situation. Comme d'habitude, il ne releva pas les piques de son ami et confia l'enveloppe au grand duc qui disparut dans la nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois couché sous ses draps qu'il se rendit compte que Granger n'avait pas ouvert le cadeau qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet.

OoO

Ron s'impatientait. Ses doigts s'enchevêtraient, se pliaient, se contorsionnaient. Harry avait laissé ses yeux se perdre dans le tableau habillant le mur de la salle d'attente. A leur gauche, la secrétaire répondait efficacement aux coups de téléphone.

« Harry …

- Je sais, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais ça reste la meilleure que nous avons eu.

- Si tu le dis… »

La secrétaire avait fini par recevoir un appel interne qui invitait les deux sorciers à entrer dans le bureau du président.

« Monsieur Becker va vous recevoir. Suivez-moi je vous prie, invita la femme à talons. »

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une plus grande porte. Elle frappa trois fois avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

« Monsieur Becker, Messieurs Weasley et Potter sont là.

- Merci Anne-Lise, je m'en occupe.

- Très bien, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux amis. Je vous en prie.

-Merci. »

Ils passèrent la porte pour finalement se retrouver devant Wenceslas Becker. C'était un grand homme à la stature droite. Son costume noir accompagné par son air sérieux lui donnait la prestance qu'on attendait d'un chef d'entreprise.

Il s'avança vers les deux hommes et leur serra la main.

« Messieurs.

- Enchanté Monsieur Becker, je suis Harry Potter et voici mon ami Ron Weasley.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Qu'est ce que mon entreprise peut faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

- En toute honnêteté, votre banque ne peut rien pour nous, avoua Ron.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le patron.

-Nous sommes là pour Hermione, lâcha Harry. »

Le visage de Wenceslas se durcit et ses yeux se firent plus sombres.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis une semaine.

-Vous n'avez pas un moyen de la contacter ? l'interrogea Ron, inquiet.

- Pas du tout. Maintenant je vous demanderai de sortir, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous êtes journalistes n'est ce pas ? Vous allez encore écrire des horreurs sur ma famille ?

- Pas du tout monsieur Becker. Nous sommes des amis d'Hermione.

-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ! Sortez ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard outré. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu dissimuler leur existence à son mari ? Harry se mit alors fouiller dans sa veste pour en sortir un petit carnet d'une vingtaine de centimètre de large.

« Regardez-vous-même »

Wenceslas hésita un instant puis s'en saisit. Dès la première page, son visage blanchit. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, plongé dans la contemplation de bride du passé. Hermione jeune, souriante. Son visage plus rond, ses cheveux indomptables. Ses yeux brillants. L'étincelle.

Ses yeux devinrent humides. Il caressa des bouts des doigts ce visage rayonnant qu'il avait perdu. Il ravala sa tristesse, retrouvant son sérieux.

« Vous êtes ses amis d'avant ? Ceux qu'elle a fuit…

- Oui. Ca fait vingt ans qu'on la cherche, sans succès. Vous êtes notre seul indice pour la retrouver, lui confia Ron d'un ton suppliant.

- Je … La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous venions de signer les papiers pour le divorce. On s'est dit adieu, et cela de manière définitive. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de la contacter. Elle seule peut se tourner vers moi. En fait ce serait plutôt Gwendal. J'ai bien fait comprendre à Hermione que pour notre bien, nous ne devions plus nous voir. De toute manière elle semble avoir trouvé de l'aide dans votre monde. »

Les deux sorciers s'échangèrent un regard que Wenceslas intercepta tout de suite.

« Ce jour-là, un homme l'a rejoint au manoir avec Gwendal. Il m'a repoussé d'un geste avec sa baguette de bois. J'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas comme moi. Gwendal m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Hermione ne me l'avait jamais dit. Il se serait passé des choses affreuses dans votre monde. Elle me l'a caché toutes ces années…

- A quoi ressemblait-il ? Comment s'appelait cet homme ? demanda Ron, impatient.

- C'était un grand, brun aux yeux clairs. Je crois qu'Hermione l'a appelé Nott. »

Le cœur de Ron rata un battement, alors qu'Harry s'étonnait, consterné.

« Nott ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Rien de catastrophique, juste quelque chose d'étonnant. Nous vous remercions Monsieur Becker. Nous allons vous laisser.

- J'espère que j'ai pu vous aider.

- Oui. Merci encore, conclut Ron en lui serrant la main à son tour. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, leurs esprits respectifs s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry et Ron allait sortir quand Wenceslas les retint.

« Juste une dernière chose. Qui est Lestrange ? »

Il y eut un silence puis Harry répondit.

« Bellatrix Lestrange était une sorcière dans le camp d'un mage noir qui a plongé notre monde dans une guerre affreuse. Elle a torturé Hermione alors que nous avions été capturés. On s'est libéré de justesse. Elle en a toujours gardé des séquelles. Elle a fait des cauchemars durant des semaines. Elle frissonnait dès qu'on parlait d'elle…

- Ca explique bien des choses … Au revoir Messieurs. »

Et les sorciers disparurent derrière la porte tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil.

Harry et Ron sortirent rapidement de l'immeuble avant de se glisser dans une ruelle déserte pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand atrium du ministère.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- On trouve l'adresse de Nott et on va rejoindre Hermione. »

Harry accueillit avec silence cette proposition qu'il s'était lui-même formulé. Il s'arrêta devant la fontaine. Ron se stoppa à son tour.

« J'ai peur de sa réaction, confia le survivant à son meilleur ami.

- Moi aussi.

- Elle ne s'est pas enfuit pour rien, nous avions bien vu que ce que nous faisions la dérangeait.

- Dégoutait Harry. Dégoutait. N'ai pas peur des mots. Nous sommes devenus des monstres durant cette guerre. Hermione a vu ses meilleurs amis devenir des criminels.

- Et tu crois toujours qu'elle sera heureuse de nous voir ? Tu rigoles j'espère.

- Je ne sais pas si elle sera heureuse mais vingt ans sont passés Harry. Elle vient de divorcer, elle se retrouve seule avec son fils. On doit lui montrer qu'on est là, qu'on tient toujours à elle, malgré le passé. Et s'il faut, on se mettra à genoux pour qu'elle nous pardonne. »

Harry soupira alors que Ron tapa avec amitié sur son épaule.

« Courage Harry. On est trop proche d'elle pour revenir en arrière.

- Tu as raison … Allons voir où habite Théodore Nott maintenant ! »

OoO

Voici donc la fin de chapitre sixième. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ^^

Beaucoup de chose nous attendent donc dans les chapitres suivants : Comment Hermione s'est enfui à l'époque ? Comment réagira Hermione ? Et Gwendal face aux meilleurs amis de sa mère ? Et les garçons, comment réagiront face à la situation d'Hermione ?

Bref souhaitez moi bon courage dans vos reviews !

Sinon, désolé pour mes lecteurs qui suivent également le Souffle de l'Aube, mais je ne posterai pas aujourd'hui mais lundi prochain. Pour la suite du Regard de l'albinos, j'ignore encore quand je la posterai, ca dépendra un peu des retours et de mon inspiration ^^.

Bonne journée à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternelle entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur **_: Tout d'abord, presque comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de mon retard assez …*compte les mois écoulés …* on va dire honteux ? C'est bien honteux. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai débuté une nouvelle fic, Le Souffle de l'Aube, qui m'a vampirisé mon inspiration. Sans oublié que j'ai commencé environ 4 OS non terminée… Et puis je vous ai parlé de mes magnifiques études qui me font bosser jusqu'à fin juillet ? Bref que de la joie ! _

_Sinon je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, qui me mettent en alerte et/ou en favoris, je sautille partout en voyant ça ^^. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Note de la Béta :**_ J'espère que vous profiterez autant que moi de ce chapitre, car je vous assure qu'il est riche en rebondissements ! Ganou s'est surpassée ! Bonne lecture, Livioute._

**Rappel du chapitre précédent : **_Harry et Ron ont rencontré Wenceslas qui leur a parlé de Théodore. Ils partent donc à la recherche de leur ancien prisonnier de guerre. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione se remet doucement et fête son anniversaire avec Théodore et Gwendal. Mais la mère déclare qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que son fils aille à Poudlard ni qu'il pratique la magie. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Théo la soigne, elle revient sur sa relation avec Wenceslas._

OoO

Chapitre Septième.

Harry libéra un long soupir. Des heures de recherches et pas une seule piste, comme si Théodore Nott habitait dans le Néant. Pourtant les dossiers des Aurors étaient ceux récoltant le plus d'informations ! Surtout pour les anciens sorciers interpellés par l'Ordre du Phénix. Certes, Nott était innocent – Harry en avait gardé un cocard pendant plusieurs jours comme preuve de sa libération- ce qui expliquait qu'on l'avait relativement laissé tranquille durant les vingt dernières années.

Ron posa un tas impressionnant de papiers sur leur bureau. Lorsqu'ils avaient constaté le vide du dossier de Nott, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche des maisons sorcières du pays. Ils finiraient bien par trouver une piste…

« Harry, il va être 19 heures.

-Mmh …

- Je te rappelle que Ginny n'aime pas le retard. Elle se fait toujours un sang d'encre…

- Je sais… J'ai l'impression que la réponse est à notre portée mais que l'on s'y prend mal…

- Sûrement. On pourrait demander à Ginny, tu ne crois pas ? A nous trois on devrait trouver une solution. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors leur bureau et apparurent dans l'entrée des Potter. Bien sûr ils furent accueillit par une Ginny Potter-Weasley particulièrement courroucée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Ron intervint.

« Il est 18h58, dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

- Re-bonjour, murmura Harry en embrassant sa femme. Ta journée s'est bien passée au journal ?

- Malefoy n'arrête pas de m'épier, mes assistantes sont des perles et Neville m'a envoyé une lettre à propos d'Albus. Rien de grave, une mandragore l'a un peu mâchouillé. Pomfresh l'a tout de suite remis sur pieds. Alors ce rendez-vous avec le mari d'Hermione ? Il a pu vous donner des informations ?

- Albus s'est fait mâchouillé par une mandragore ? S'amusa Ron.

- Si tu veux manger, ne fait pas de commentaire ! s'exclama la mère de famille.

- Comment ça, Malefoy t'observe ? S'inquiéta son époux, coupant tout commentaire d'un beau-frère indigné.

- Je crois qu'il a surpris ma conversation avec Caroline sur Hermione et la presse moldue. Et votre rendez-vous avec son mari.

-Ex-mari, corrigea Ron.

- Tu crois qu'il s'inquiète du retour d'Hermione ?

- A l'époque, c'était elle qui l'avait capturé, non ? Peut-être qu'il lui en veut encore …

- Elle l'avait juste capturé, Ginny. D'autres se sont occupés de lui… marmonna Ron. »

Il y eut un silence. Ron venait de poser un pied sur la ligne jaune. Après un instant, il soupira.

« Tu as fait quoi de bon Gin' ?

- Gratin de courgettes et dinde, répondit-elle vaguement alors que Ron disparaissait dans la salle à manger. Harry… Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé… Il ne vous a rien dit ?

- Si. Hermione et son fils seraient partis avec Nott. Sauf qu'il est introuvable, on a passé l'après-midi à chercher sa trace.

- Nott ? Mais pourquoi Hermione serait avec Nott ? Je …Attends deux secondes… »

Ginny alla jusqu'au secrétaire du salon sous le regard étonné de son mari et de son frère qui grignotait un morceau de pain. Elle se mit à fouiller dans une série de lettres.

« Je l'ai ! Remercie ton fils d'être ouvert d'esprit ! Je cite Albus « Cela va peut-être vous étonnez mais je suis en binôme de potion avec Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Drago Malefoy. Il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il en avait l'air sur le quai de la gare. Il est plutôt bon et je suis convaincu, malgré vos préjugés, que j'aurai des meilleures notes en potion avec lui. Il m'a même confié que c'était son parrain, un certain Théodore Nott qui l'avait initié. ». Voilà pourquoi Malefoy me regarde étrangement depuis deux jours ! Il savait qu'Hermione était chez Nott !

- On doit aller voir Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron, il est 19h30. On ne va pas chez les gens sans être invité à 19h30 !

- Mais Hermione doit …

-Hermione peut attendre qu'on aille voir Malefoy demain au bureau. Je vous rappelle qu'elle ne nous a pas encore contacté et qu'elle n'est pas réapparue dans le monde magique ni dans le monde moldu. Elle vient de divorcer et elle est seule avec son fils. On peut honnêtement attendre un jour de plus dans le meilleur des cas.

- Le meilleur des cas ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est chez Nott. Peut-être refusera-t-il de nous rencontrer ?

- Et il sera dans son droit, termina Ron sombrement. »

OoO

« Cette cicatrice est très vieille. »

La voix de Théodore n'avait pas sonné comme une accusation, plus comme un constat.

« Je ne vois pas de laquelle tu parles, répondit-elle en tentant de faire de l'humour. »

Il soupira. L'humour de l'ancienne Gryffondor ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'âge. Il était devenu lointain et hésitant, érodé par une vie trop dure.

Il passa ses longs doigts sur la marque qui serpentait le bas de son dos. Grâce au miroir en face d'elle, il la vit blêmir.

« - C'est la plus ancienne. C'est celle que je me suis faite en quittant l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu n'en avais pas eu avant lors de tes périples avec Potter et Weasley ?

- Pomfresh me soignait à cette époque. Les marques de Bellatrix n'ont jamais voulu partir, même maintenant. En désertant, j'avais renoncé à la magie. Enfin, pas au moment précis où j'ai abandonné l'Ordre. Un peu après. Très peu de temps après. »

Encore un silence. Au milieu des soins, la brume du passé les enveloppait toujours. Mais pour une fois, Théodore en savait plus qu'elle. Il ne soupira plus. Il finit d'appliquer les onguents et il informa sa patiente qu'ils en venaient à bout.

Sa peau reprit ses couleurs, elle sourit et se leva pour voir son dos nu dans le miroir. Pur. Vierge de toute violence.

Alors elle l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête. Il sortit de la chambre, comprenant plus qu'il ne l'aura fallu. A travers la porte, le bruit des larmes l'atteignit. Elle n'était pas guérie. L'illusion de la victoire planait sur la maison.

OoO

« Maman ! Tes mains ! »

Hermione sourit en me voyant. Elle n'avait pas mis ses gants et ses doigts n'étaient plus striés de griffures. Elle avait conservé ses habitudes vestimentaires jusque-là.

« Théodore a réussi à faire disparaitre mes cicatrices, me confia alors ma mère en m'embrassant. Mes côtes sont toujours endolories mais je pourrais me lever d'ici demain après la potion de ce midi et de ce soir. »

Je nichai alors mon visage dans le cou de ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes yeux humides de bonheur. Fini. J'avais enfin l'impression que la souffrance de Maman disparaissait. Seul son cœur tremblait encore, mais Théodore m'a confié que c'étaient les plaies les plus longues à cicatriser et que certaines marques étaient ineffaçables. On finissait juste par s'y habituer.

Maman me demanda alors de me redresser. Je m'assis difficilement face à elle, en tailleur sur son lit. Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis fit la plus belle des choses. Elle glissa sa main sur ma joue pour faire disparaitre une de ces larmes idiotes.

En cet instant, elles n'étaient plus si stupides que cela. Je me mis à vénérer ces perles salées et elles se déversèrent encore plus sur mes joues laiteuses.

Les doigts de Maman étaient si agréables …

Elle-même fut prise d'un sanglot.

« J'avais oublié à quel point ton visage était doux … Je suis désolée Gwendal … Je suis tellement désolée … »

Je compris ses regrets. Je n'ai jamais eu le souvenir de sa main sur ma peau. C'est comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Seuls des doigts de velours m'avaient effleuré. Pas elle. Seules ses lèvres connaissaient ma joue.

Alors je la serrai dans mes bras et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Histoire de ne pas oublier la texture de nos peaux si différentes.

OoO

Ce midi-là, nous mangeâmes sur la terrasse de l'étage. L'air était doux et l'automne avait rougit les arbres du jardin.

Nous n'avions pas encore reparlé de mon entrée à Poudlard ou d'un quelconque retour de Maman dans le monde magique.

Maman se réhabituait doucement à la présence d'une baguette à ses côtés. Elle ne sursautait plus lorsque Théodore faisait léviter un plat ou enchantait des plateaux. Elle se consentait de me parler de la magie, parfois de Poudlard. Elle m'avait autorisé, après un long regard plein de sous-entendus de Théodore, à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard peu après notre étreinte. J'avais eu du mal à lâcher l'ouvrage pour manger.

L'arrivé d'un hibou interrompu le dessert. Maman et Théo ne s'en familiarisèrent pas alors que je fis un bon, pressant l'Histoire de Poudlard contre mon cœur. Maman sourit en me rassurant tandis que Théodore affichait une mine sombre en lisant la missive.

« Granger… On a éventuellement un problème. »

Son ton était froid et son visage presque aussi pâle que le mien. Il tendit alors le parchemin vers ma mère. Je pus lire au-dessus de son épaule.

«_ Théodore, _

_Je ne sais pas comment mais les Potter et Weasley sont au courant que tu t'occupes de Granger. Ils sont venus au journal ce matin, tu aurais vu la délégation … Bref, ils m'ont demandé où tu habitais. La fille Weasley a parlé pour eux, je crois que Potter et Weasley étaient gênés de demander un service à une ancienne de leur victime… Imagine leur tête quand ils te verront. Les voir se tortiller comme des vers est assez agréable. _

_Je me suis retrouvé à leur donner ton adresse. Ne m'en veux pas mais ça serait peut-être mieux ainsi, non ? C'est déjà bien que tu l'aies remise sur pied mais laisse ses amis s'occuper d'elle. Nous sommes les méchants je te rappelle … Du moins notre génération, apparemment la suivante est faite pour s'entendre… Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Scorpius soit ami avec le petit Potter ! _

_Bon sinon, je ne leur ai pas parlé du fait que le moldu les battait ni comment tu t'es retrouvé à t'occuper d'eux. Je leur ai juste confié ma théorie sur ton affection pour le petit. Tu es décidément trop sentimental mon Théo. Si tu avais vu ça. « Le grand-père de Théodore était comme Gwendal. », « C'était un sang-mêlé ?, m'a répondu le crétin de Weasley, effaré » Bien sur je lui ai répondu que non ! J'ai précisé qu'il était Albinos et quand ton père avait été incarcéré, il t'avait élevé vu que ta mère était morte. _

_Donc voilà les nouvelles du front. Ils sont encore au journal, je les vois par ma fenêtre. Je pense qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur une stratégie. Vous devriez faire de même. _

_Prends soin de toi et salut les Granger de ma part. _

_Bon courage._

_Drago._

_Ps : Astoria veut toujours savoir quand tu viens diner. Elle s'impatiente et tu sais comme elle est … _»

Maman a essayé de se relever, sa peau blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Je ne veux pas les voir.

- Je me doute. Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? On s'enfuit ?

- Je ne veux pas ! M'exclamai-je en me redressant. »

Ils me regardèrent, surpris par ma réaction.

« Tu ne dois pas fuir ! Tu l'as fait toute ta vie et regarde à quel point tu as souffert ! Il a fallu des semaines à Théodore pour te guérir de toutes tes blessures ! Fuir tes amis, c'est fuir le monde de la magie et je veux en faire partie ! C'est aussi mon monde ! Je suis un sorcier !

-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile Gwendal …murmura Maman.

- Mon grand, tu dois comprendre qu'en certaines occasions, il est préférable de fuir.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu étais un Serpentard ! M'écriai-je

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Granger, jamais je n'aurai dû l'encourager à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son commentaire qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre depuis le jardin. Maman se leva dans un bond et me prit dans ses bras.

« Ce sont eux, annonça le sorcier. Il est trop tard pour que je vous envoie quelque part… »

On toque à la porte d'entrée.

« …Alors vous allez monter au grenier, il y a une trappe dans la bibliothèque. Il suffit de prendre le livre _Moi, le Magicien_…»

_Ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi …Entrez…Je veux vous connaitre…Je veux comprendre pourquoi Maman a eu si mal …Pourquoi j'ai pu naitre … Pourquoi j'ai failli mourir… _

Clac.

La porte s'ouvre.

« Nott ? Tu es là ? C'est Ginny Potter … On peut entrer ? Harry et Ron sont avec moi… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

A l'étage ma mère lui jeta un regard apeuré.

« Comment as-tu pu les laissé entrer ? Nott !

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Le sort s'est brisé ! Je les retiens en bas et vous allez dans la pièce à côté !

-NOUS SOMMES EN HAUT ! »

J'avais crié aussi fort que je le pouvais. La main de Maman appuya sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher. Je me débattis fermement. C'est la première fois que je m'opposais avec autant de force.

« Merde ! Allez vite dans la bibliothèque ! »

Mais il fut difficile pour eux de me sortir de la pièce et nous avancions lentement dans le couloir. Je m'agitais, lançant des coups de pied dans le vide. Maman me demandait de me calmer. Elle était vraiment inquiète d'être découverte.

Ils montaient l'escalier en chêne…

Ils me poussèrent avec plus de force jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois la porte passée, seul Théodore m'entravait encore. Maman m'avait lâché pour chercher le déclencheur du passage.

Je ne pus pas suivre ses mouvements, trop pris dans ma volonté de m'échapper.

Elle fuyait encore et encore. Elle était fragile, tellement fragile, mais elle avait besoin d'eux, de cette part de son passé. Elle devait leur pardonner pour pouvoir avancer. Sauf que pour Maman, cela n'avait qu'une odeur de terreur.

« Bon sang Granger, devant toi ! Lui lança Théodore »

Mais Maman ne bougea pas. Pendant trente longues secondes. Je les entendais. Les amis de Maman. Ils étaient derrière la porte. Ils avaient perçu la voix de Théodore.

Quand je repense à ce moment, maintenant, je le revois dans une douleur lente.

La poignée s'abaisse.

Maman s'est saisit d'un cadre. Pas du livre. Son regard apeuré se tourne vers nous.

Derrière, la porte s'ouvre. Théodore commence à se tourner vers eux. Son étreinte est moins forte, je me libère et m'avance vers Maman, ne comprenant pas son expression ni sa réaction face à ce cliché.

Finalement Théo ne finit pas son mouvement, Maman s'est adressée à lui d'une voix blanche.

« Où est-il… Nott …

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Ils ont fait un pas dans la pièce. Maman ne réagit pas. Eux si.

Ils ont vieillis. Muris aussi. Leurs traits sont moins innocents. Ron Weasley regarde Maman, comme si son souffle s'était arrêté. J'imagine ses pensées. Il la voit, si pâle, amaigrie par ces années. Ses yeux pleins de peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a déjà vu comme cela, paniquée. Harry Potter observe Théo, une ombre de regret dans les yeux. Il se tourne vers Maman. Mais ça semble lui faire trop mal, alors il me regarde, moi. Celui qu'il ne connait pas. Ginny a fait le même parcours visuel pour finalement lui prendre la main.

Un murmure s'échappe de la bouche de la rouquine.

« Hermione. »

Elle l'appelle. Comme si elle voulait qu'elle la voit, la reconnaisse.

Ma Maman l'ignore, elle ne répète que sa question à Théo.

« Où est Zabini? Pourquoi il n'est sur aucune de vos photos avec Malefoy ? Pourquoi juste celles où vous êtes jeunes ? »

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends plus. Les autres si.

Théodore semble triste et gêné, comme si on venait de lui rappeler un mauvais souvenir. Les trois autres s'échangent un regard lourd de sens.

Ils savent tous. Maman non.

« Lui aussi vous l'avez tué ? Vous l'avez torturé longtemps avant qu'il vous dise par espoir de paix qu'il était un Mangemort ? Vous l'avez affamé longtemps ou il a juste eu le droit à la formule de base : Un doloris et tout va bien. »

Elle ne s'adressait plus à Théodore mais à ses amis. Ses anciens amis. Ses yeux n'avaient pas autant irradié de colère depuis qu'elle avait lancé le sort de douleur à mon père quand il s'en était pris à moi.

« Hermione …la voix de Ginny s'était fait plus timide.

- Zabini, Parkinson et Greengrass - Daphné, pas Astoria ont attaqué l'Ordre quelques jours après ta …disparition. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir disparu à cette période, Tracey Davis, notre espionne chez les jeunes Mangemorts ne donnait plus de nouvelles. On en a déduit qu'elle avait craqué et nous avait livré, répondit avec autant de calme possible Harry qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à avoir des comptes à rendre après autant d'années, encore moins sur Zabini.

- Zabini est mort durant l'attaque, continua Ron, la voix étrangement sèche.

-Devant mon cachot. Il essayait de me faire sortir au moment où Arthur Weasley l'a eu. Je ne me trompe pas, Potter ? Demanda Théo, glacial.

- Greengrass essayait de libérer Drago. On l'a rapidement maitrisée et enfermée. Parkinson a été blessé. On l'a gardé dans un cachot. On ne lui a rien fait. Elle était enceinte.

- Je sais, déclara Hermione dédaigneusement. Elle me l'avait dit. Par contre vous avez dû vous faire plaisir avec Greengrass. Après tout, une innocente de plus, une de moins … »

Ces derniers mots semèrent le doute chez tous. Même Théodore semblait perdu.

« Granger …

- Comment ça Parkinson te l'avait dit, s'indigna Ron, semblant oublié les retrouvailles qu'il avait prévu. »

Maman posa un regard triste sur la photo où un groupe d'adolescents dans des uniformes vert et argent souriaient.

« Parce que je leur ai donné un des mots pour les faire entrer dans le Fidelitas. C'est moi qui leur ai dit où était le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

A partir de ces mots, tout est devenu trop rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide pour mon regard d'enfant.

OoO

_Ouuuu  
Bon J'avoue c'est sadique …_

_Je suis encore désolée pour ce si long retard !_

_Bonne vacances à tous !_

_Ps : J'ai vu le dernier HP … Mon esprit de puriste a fait des bons et j'ai hurlé plus que de raison dans Bercy, mais au final, ça va ^^ _

_ET HARRY POTTER NE SERA JAMAIS FINI ! _


	8. Chapter 8 Bousculement

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternel entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_M -Des éventuelles scènes de violence et peut être un brin d'étreintes._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Il faut savoir que j'avais écrit une première version de cette note d'auteur où je m'excusais pour un horrrrrible retard. Sauf que moins d'une semaine après avoir posté le chapitre septième, j'eu fini. Dois-je me sentir fière ?_

_Ce chapitre explique pas mal de chose, on en apprend beaucoup, peut être trop… Sinon j'ai cru comprendre à travers vos merveilleuses reviews que mon sadisme était … [Complétez avec la mention de votre choix]_

_J'avais peur de vous décevoir pour ce chapitre … Finalement, j'en suis plutôt contente…Alors je pense que je vais avoir du mal pour le suivant … Mais bon, il y a encore des nuits d'inspirations avant ! (OUI j'écris là nuit, nous sommes le Dimanche 28 aout et il est 4h53 du matin ! Ca m'apprendra à oublier Germinal dans le salon …)_

_Merci encore pour lire cette fic, pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris ^^_

_Gros bisous !_

**Note de la Béta :**_ Juste génial et surprenant !_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _Alors que Théodore a réussi à faire disparaître les cicatrices physiques d'Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny retrouvent la jeune femme. Les retrouvailles espérées par les Gryffondors sont rapidement écrasés par les accusations d'Hermione à propos de la mort de Blaise Zabini et l'emprisonnement musclé de Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass. Une relation entre les serpents et la sorcière est mise à jour en quelques mots «C'est moi qui leur ai dit où était le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

OoO

Chapitre Huitième : Bousculement

Nul n'a ouvert la bouche. Mais les visages changeaient d'expressions, l'étonnement, la curiosité avaient disparus. Juste une colère froide, une déception et une incompréhension tapissaient le fond de leurs yeux.

Théodore était littéralement abasourdi. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de la trahison de Granger ? Car c'en était une. Et il n'était pas le seul à mettre ce mot sur ses actes passés.

« Tu nous as _trahis_ ? Tu nous as _livré _aux Mangemorts !

- Je t'en prie Harry, arrêtes. »

La voix d'Hermione avait claqué, froide mais emplie de tristesse.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai n'ai parlé que d'eux trois. Aucuns n'étaient Mangemort, pas plus que Théodore ! Ils m'ont sauvé la mise lorsque j'ai quitté l'Ordre. Un groupe de rafleurs m'avait attrapé aux abords de Cambridge. Eux aussi étaient prisonniers, ils s'étaient échappés du manoir Malefoy. Mais ils ont été capturés par la suite. On a réussi à se débarrasser des Rafleurs. Non sans casse… J'ai été blessé. Jusqu'à avant-hier vous auriez pu voir la balafre dans mon dos…

- C'est comme ça que tu te l'aies faite… murmura Théodore pour lui-même, se souvenant de la vieille blessure qu'il avait soigné.

- Zabini m'a guéri avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Au départ Greengrass n'aimait pas cette idée. Elle trouvait qu'ils perdaient du temps avec moi. Finalement j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que je savais ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et que je connaissais le moyen de les libérer.

- Tu leur as proposé ? S'étrangla Harry.

- J'avais entendu Pansy et Daphné en parler alors que Zabini s'occupait de moi. Et bien évidemment je leur ai proposé. »

Etrangement, le « bien évidemment » resta en travers de la gorge de Ginny, perdue.

« Bien _évidemment _?

- Ils voulaient libérer des innocents. Des êtres humains que vous … »

Théodore avait posé sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione, stoppant son flot d'explications.

« Granger arrête. Pas devant Gwendal. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'ils m'ont fait… »

Et Hermione sembla retrouver son calme un instant, comme descendue de sa brume de colère refoulée. Théodore avait bien fait d'intervenir, le jeune albinos semblait perdu, tremblant devant cette scène qu'il avait provoqué.

La femme s'approcha de son enfant et le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant doucement. Il apparut qu'elle lui murmurait des mots mais nuls ne purent les entendre. Et le garçon s'accrocha plus fermement à son cou.

Cette vision eu le don de refroidir la colère brusque des trois Gryffondors. Ils se maitriseraient pour cet enfant prit dans le feu du passé.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, son fils toujours en sureté dans ses bras. Elle inspira profondément avant de regarder Théodore.

« Tu pourrais me donner une potion apaisante pour Gwen, s'il te plait. Et aller chercher ma baguette. Je l'ai laissé sur ma commode.

- Ta baguette ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je ne leur ferai rien qui puisse tâcher ton tapis je te rassure. »

Le ton était devenu presque trop léger. Cela exaspéra Harry plus que tout mais Ginny lui intima l'ordre de se calmer.

« Hermione, demanda timidement Ginny.

- Oui ? »

Le fait d'avoir son garçon sur ses genoux l'avait calmé.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

La question semblait tomber de nulle part, comme abstraite après tant de violence verbale.

« Il a eu huit ans le 30 juillet… Il est né le même jour que Neville … »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, curieuse.

« - Il va bien Hermione, annonça Ron qui avait compris son malaise. Il s'est marié avec Hannah Abbot et est professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

- Merci … Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis des années. J'ai deviné quand Voldemort a disparu. Les gens ne sont pas bêtes, ça s'est remarqué très vite. Moins de brume, plus de chaleur et de sourires … J'étais soulagée.

-Pourquoi ne pas être revenue alors ? demande Ginny. »

Hermione passa sa main sur les cheveux blancs de son fils. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, le nez dans le cou de sa mère.

« Je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais peur. La magie me dégoutait purement et simplement. Et ce encore jusqu'à très récemment. Théodore et Gwendal m'ont lentement fait comprendre que j'avais eu tord toutes ces années …Je me suis pas mal voilée la face. Je me suis repliée derrière ma peur alors que tout aurait été plus simple que j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai ruiné mon mariage et mis en danger ma famille en me mentant à moi-même…

-Tu en auras mis du temps, mais tu as remporté ce combat… »

Tous se retournèrent vers Nott qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il ignora ses _invités _pour déposer la baguette d'Hermione sur le bras du canapé. Il tendit les mains pour attraper Gwendal et lui donner sa potion. Mais ce dernier s'accrocha à sa mère.

« C'est bon Théodore. Je vais mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de la potion. Je veux être là.

-Gwen, mon cœur, ce n'est pas raisonnable…

-S'il te plait Maman …Tu me le dois bien…Tu me dois la vérité… »

Le cœur de cette mère resta contracté un peu trop longtemps. Elle se pencha sur son fils et posa ses lèvres sur son front blanc. Son front si pur. Gwendal.

« Très bien. Mais cela ne me concerne pas seulement. De plus, tu n'es pas en âge de tout entendre. »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec sagesse et se tourna vers les autres.

«- Je crois qu'il a le droit de comprendre. Pour ne plus faire de bêtise, précisa Théodore, autant amusé qu'agacé de la situation.

- Nous ne sommes pas contre, affirma Ginny après un regard avec ses voisins.

- Bien. J'aurai besoin de vous pour lui expliquer…Je ne connais qu'une partie de l'histoire, juste la mienne, leur demanda Hermione. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Gwendal sentit sa mère prendre une longue inspiration derrière lui. Elle fit apparaitre trois chaises et Théodore s'assit juste à coté d'elle, observant Gwendal. Il n'avait pas vu le léger tremblement de la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci planta son regard sur ses anciens amis.

« Je vous ai haïs. Pas d'une manière brusque ni violente. C'est la déception et la peur qui m'ont parcouru la première fois. Nous venions de rentrer après une chasse aux … une chasse contre Voldemort. Harry avait été gravement blessé. Ron, tu étais épuisé. Moi je m'inquiétais pour vous, m'en voulant de vous avoir conduit sur une piste qui avait encore failli nous couter la vie. A cause de mes erreurs, nous avions du retourner au QG de l'ordre. Ce que nous n'avions pas fait en trois ans de recherche. Sauf qu'en trois ans, trop de choses avaient changé. Les valeurs de l'Ordre avaient sensiblement changées. Du mauvais coté. La vengeance s'était imprimée dans certains esprits dont celui du père de Ron et Ginny. La tristesse et la perte de deux enfants l'avait détruit et profondément changé. La douleur a gangréné l'ordre. Ron a fini par ne plus voir où était le mal. Les Mangemorts avaient été si cruel avec nous, alors nous devions nous défendre, quitte à reprendre leur méthode. Arthur avait réussi à lui mettre ça dans la tête. Ginny … Ginny n'a pas supporté la perte de Bill et Georges… Elle, enfin, tu … hésita brusquement Hermione, son regard inquiet sur la jeune femme.

- J'ai fait une tentative de suicide, avoua sans honte la jeune femme, sa main emprisonnée dans celle d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, après ces trois ans d'absence, j'étais détruite par cette guerre. J'avais dû perdre au moins vingt kilos. Je restai là, allongée sur mon lit toute la journée. Maman restait à mon chevet mais je ne disais rien. C'était notre moyen de tenir. Maman veillait sur moi et je m'engageai à rester auprès d'elle. A ne pas la laisser. Harry est resté dans le coma une semaine après leur retour. Après je suis allée un peu mieux. Il m'a aidé même si lui était complètement perdu.

- Gwendal …Tu dois comprendre que c'était une période très sombre. Beaucoup de responsabilités m'incombaient. J'étais jeune et comme si cela ne suffisait, je me suis mis dans la tête que tout était de ma faute. Que ces gens étaient morts pour moi ou par ma faute, parce que j'avais échoué, parce que j'étais trop lent.

- Vous étiez l'Elu, chuchota l'enfant.

- Oui. Alors je leur ai dis d'agir. Je leur ai dis de faire au mieux pour que tout se finisse. J'ai laissé faire… »

La voix d'Harry se tut, laissant aux autres adultes le temps de se replonger dans ces sombres souvenirs.

« On eu rapidement l'ordre de capturer le plus de Mangemorts possible et de les mettre hors état de nuire pour affaiblir Voldemort, commença Ron.

- Au départ, on les mettait au secret. Pendant cette période j'ai capturé Drago Malefoy, continua Hermione. L'homme que tu as croisé à King 's Cross le jour où tu as retrouvé Théodore.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Drago était vraiment un Mangemort. Au départ par conviction et par orgueil. Il avait la fougue d'un adolescent et la stupidité de son père qui l'appuyait dans sa bêtise, cracha Théodore. Quel idiot ! Bref, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était pas vraiment capable au moment où il a baissé sa baguette pour ne pas assassiner Albus Dumbledore, le …commença-t-il à préciser pour Gwendal.

- Le directeur de Poudlard de l'époque, je sais … J'ai lu la dernière version de l'Histoire de Poudlard vous savez ? »

Etrangement, cette phrase provoqua des regards amusés.

« Et ce n'était en fait qu'un coup monté parce que Dumbledore était déjà mourant, soumis à un maléfice. Il a été « tué » par Severus Rogue pour protéger Malefoy, j'ai tout bon ? Finit Gwendal.

- QUOI ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était sa mère qui ne comprenait plus.

« Que veux-tu dire Gwen ? L'interrogea Hermione, perdue devant une telle information.

- Bin… c'était marqué dans le livre …Je ne me trompe pas, hein ?

- Non, répondit Harry. La bague des Gaunt avait un maléfice. En plus de ce qu'il était. Avant de le détruire, Dumbledore a eu la bêtise de vouloir la mettre. Ca l'a condamné.

- Quand … Quand l'avez-vous su ? Bredouilla Hermione.

- Peu avant la bataille finale. Rogue s'est fait attaqué par Naguini alors qu'il essayait de le détruire. Il m'a confié la plupart de ses souvenirs. Ca m'a permis d'accomplir ma mission… »

Hermione avait très légèrement froncé les sourcils avant de se reprendre. Elle lisait entre les lignes. Il n'avait pas parlé des Horcruxes. Ils avaient l'intelligence de dissimuler cette information.

« Ca lui a aussi permis de libérer la plupart des innocents qu'il avait retenu dans leurs cachots, ajouta Théodore. Dont moi.

- Qu'est devenu Pansy ? Et Daphnée ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Daphnée s'en est sortie qu'avec une rancune tenace. Son caractère est encore plus abominable. Pansy … Pansy est morte en couche durant son emprisonnement, dit-il durement, une tension dans la voix.

- Nott …tenta Ginny, un air désolé incrusté sur le visage.

- Ne recommence pas Weasley ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement.

- Nous avons vraiment fait tout ce que nous avons pu … Mais il y a eu des complications auxquelles nous ne pouvions pas répondre …

- Dans une geôle. Elle n'aurait jamais du y être … Elle était innocente !

- C'était la guerre. Crois-tu que ta fille serait toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est si Parkinson avait été dehors ?

- Ta _fille ?_ s'étrangla Hermione. Mais …

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler. Et comme Lucy est en déplacement pour la coupe…

- La coupe ? S'étonna Gwendal

- La coupe de Quidditch bien évidement ! S'exclama Ginny avec entrain. Cette petite a un talent fou ! Et une de ces façons de voler ! Les Harpies sont restés invaincues ces trois dernières saisons grâce à elle ! Il faudrait lui casser tous les os du corps si les autres équipes souhaitent avoir une chance de gagner ! Rah je regrette d'avoir pris ma retraite avant que cette petite ne rentre dans le circuit !

- Ginny, calme toi … lui intima son frère.

- Ah … Oui, s'arrêta la jeune femme en calmant son entrain. Je … J'ai été poursuiveuse quelques années et maintenant je m'occupe de la chronique à la gazette. Malefoy y travaille également d'ailleurs… Mais … Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement en frappant son mari sur l'épaule.

- Quoi ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Lucy ! Vous auriez pu retrouver Nott grâce à Lucy ! C'est sa maison !

- Ravi de voir qu'il y a encore un cerveau de votre coté, railla Théodore. Quand je pense que vous avez eu le culot d'aller voir Drago…

- Tu vis dans la maison de ta fille ? Lui demanda discrètement Hermione.

- Je n'aime pas être sur des listes. Vieille paranoïa. Lucy s'en fiche. En plus elle porte le nom de Pansy ce qui me laisse une certaine tranquillité.

- Je … Je suis désolée pour Pansy. Et pour Blaise. Si je m'étais tu sur l'emplacement de l'Ordre …ajouta-t-elle, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Granger. Aussi mal que ça puisse me faire, Potter n'a pas tort en disant qu'elle était entre de meilleures mains dans une geôle de l'Ordre que dans celles de Voldemort. Ils n'en auraient rien eu à faire qu'elle soit enceinte ou non. C'est très mal vu ce genre de relations hors mariage chez les sang-purs.»

Sa voix sembla s'éloigner d'eux. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était plongé dans le passé. Il se redressa doucement et prit un album dans une étagère basse de la bibliothèque. Il tendit le recueil à Gwendal et sa mère qui l'ouvrit. Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Nott alors que Gwendal restait bouche bée.

« Elle est comme moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ca aussi tu aurais pu y penser Ron avant de demander si le grand-père de Nott était Née-Moldu … Albinos ! Lucy est albinos ! Voilà pourquoi Malefoy a pris le temps de nous préciser que Gwendal l'était … Il a quand même été tordu de ne pas nous parler de Lucy directement, marmonna Ginny autant à elle-même que pour les autres.

- Pas tout à fait, précisa Théodore à Gwendal, ignorant les paroles de Mme Potter. Lucy n'aime pas le gratin dauphinois à mon plus grand regret. Et ne lui parle jamais de gâteaux à génoise, elle déteste ça et voue un culte à la mousse au chocolat et aux tartes aux fruits meringués.

- … En … En effet , marmonna Gwendal, soudainement heureux, les yeux brillant. »

Etait-ce ça d'être comme les autres ? Pas un albinos comme les autres. Juste un enfant. Avec ses goûts et ses propres envies. On connaissait ses qualités et ses défauts. On ne le reconnaissait pas qu'à sa peau blanche et ses cheveux de nacre. On le voyait lui. Vraiment lui.

Puis il sembla se ressaisir, raclant sa gorge.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez continuer ? Me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après la capture de Drago. »

La légèreté de l'instant disparut dans un voile plus lourd. Hermione s'était mise à caresser les cheveux de son fils.

« Il y a eu une attaque. Une bataille, commença la mère de l'albinos.

- Et nous n'avions pas tous les moyens de détruire Voldemort à cette époque. Le combat s'est mal fini pour nous. Il y eut énormément de blessés et la fuite fut notre seul moyen de nous échapper.

- Ca a renforcé la bêtise au sein de l'Ordre. Maintenant, il fallait que les prisonniers parlent.

- Je me suis fais capturer quelques jours plus tard, ajouta Théodore.

- C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de l'interrogatoire, précisa Ron. Moi je m'étais … occupé de Drago…finit-il clairement honteux. Hermione, je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire de détailler ça au petit…

- Je suis d'accord.

- Gwendal, continua Théodore, je t'ai expliqué que ta mère était intervenue pour éviter quelques … rencontres avec Arthur Weasley.

- Je me souviens, avoua l'enfant.

- C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à étouffer au sein de l'Ordre, reprit Hermione. Personne ne m'écoutait. On me disait que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Que je n'avais perdu personne durant cette guerre, donc que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

- Molly a giflé Charlie ce jour là tellement elle était remonté de t'avoir dit ça … se souvint Harry.

- Tu avais perdu qui Maman ?

- Mes parents. Ils n'étaient pas morts ou capturés contrairement aux autres disparus. Je m'étais effacée de leur mémoire pour les protéger durant la guerre.

- Comme quoi tu n'es pas le seul à prendre des décisions radicales pour protéger ta mère, compléta Théodore sur le ton de la confidence à Gwendal.

- Nott ! Le coupa Hermione avec un regard noir.

-Je n'ai rien dit, se déchargea-t-il, levant les mains pour attester de son innocence.

- Tu as pu les retrouver après que tu sois parti, lui demanda Ron, sans comprendre la discussion de ses trois hôtes.

- Oui et non… Je les ai retrouvés. Mais je n'ai pas pu réaliser le contre sort. Ils vivent toujours en Australie…

- Ils … ils sont toujours en vie ? S'étonna Gwendal à qui on avait toujours dit que les Granger étaient mort.

- Oui. Mais pour eux je suis une étrangère, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Pour en revenir à l'époque, personne ne me prenait au sérieux. Alors j'agissais du mieux possible pour les déranger. Je mentais sur les tours de garde, falsifiait des ordres d'interrogatoire, perdait des plannings. Dans les pires des cas, j'intervenais directement en entrant dans la cellule. J'étais épuisée nerveusement... Et terriblement seule. Puis, il y a eu ce jour où Kingsley est venu me voir. Il m'a reproché de ralentir l'Ordre et Harry dans leur mission. J'étais hors de moi. Je lui ai hurlé que nous nous comportions comme des Mangemorts, que nous nous étions perdu. Il m'a stoppé en disant que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Que je n'étais pas sorcière depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir condamner les actions de l'Ordre.

- Il a osé te dire ça ? Harry, Ginny et Ron n'en revenaient pas.

- Quel con, marmonna froidement Théodore avant de regarder Gwendal. J'ai droit de le dire mais tu attendras ta majorité pour utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire !

- Oui. Il est clair qu'il n'a pas dû s'en vanter… J'ai compris que tout était perdu à ce moment là. Que je n'avais plus ma place dans cet Ordre qui sombrait dans la folie. Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts me haïssaient pour ma naissance et mon propre camps, dans le doute et l'horreur, retrouvait ses sursauts de haine d'an tant. Comment aurais-je pu continuer à me battre pour un monde que je haïssais finalement ? J'ai voulu vous dire adieu mais les choses se sont mal groupillées et j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'en voir plus …

- D'en voir plus ? Lui demanda Théodore. »

Hermione mit du temps à répondre. Si ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur son fils durant la conversation, elle lançait un regard noir à Ron, la colère du passé se lisant sur ses iris.

« J'allai rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Luna et Neville y étaient en poste. Je n'avais pas franchi la porte que vous êtes arrivés avec un blessé… »

Ron pâlit brutalement. Il semblait vouloir échapper au regard d'Hermione mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer.

« Est-ce que Malefoy a toujours sa cicatrice ? Celle qui lui traverse tout l'abdomen ? »

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Mais au lieu d'observer les accusés, Nott se pencha sur l'enfant qui regardait autour de lui sans comprendre.

« Granger je ne suis pas sûr que Gwendal doive entendre ça…

- Théodore, arrête de me couver, je suis capable de voir quand j'ai besoin de lancer un sort de mutisme et d'absence de réception acoustique. Je sais comment protéger mon enfant _d'eux_, continua-t-elle, dans une fureur froide. Tu n'y étais pas allé de main morte ce jour là Ron, n'est pas ?

- Hermione … Sache que je m'en voudrai toujours pour ce que j'ai fais et …

- Tu t'en veux ? Tu l'as mutilé ! Mutilé ! Ca t'a fait jubilé de le maitriser, lui le grand Malefoy !

- C'était un Mangemort et nous devions …

- C'était un HOMME ! Un être VIVANT ! Doué de raison et de vie ! Il avait le même âge que nous ! C'était encore un enfant ! Nous étions tous des enfants avec des matraques et des armes à la place de notre intelligence, trop abrutis par les ordres pour prendre conscience de nos actes !

- J'AI PAYE POUR MES ACTES ! Hurla-t-il en se leva d'un bond. J'ai été à Azkaban pendant deux ans Hermione ! DEUX ans ! Je SAIS ce que j'ai fait ! Toi tu ne sais pas ! Tu as préféré fuir ! Tu as préféré nous laisser alors que Ginny était en pleine dépression, alors qu'Harry était dans l'impasse, alors que je venais de perdre mes frères ! Mon père est resté dix ans à Azkaban. Quand il est sorti il n'était plus le même, ses actes l'ont dévoré, sa culpabilité l'a rongé. Maman n'a rien pu y faire. Tu crois qu'il prend les enfants de Ginny sur ses genoux ? Tu crois qu'il embrasserait Lily ? Il ne peut pas. Il a peur de leur faire du mal comme il nous a poussé à en faire…Mais ça tu ne l'as pas vu, tu as tout raté. Tu as raté la fin de la guerre, les procès des vainqueurs comme des vaincus, la reconstruction… Tu n'as jamais vu mes neveux, tu ne connais pas la femme de Charlie, tu n'as pas pu voir le mariage de Ginny et Harry, l'entrée à Poudlard de James…

- Arrête … se mit elle à marmonner.

- Lily fait des magnifiques tulipes en papier qui change de couleur selon l'humeur de la personne qui la tient. Albus s'est fait machouiller par une mandragore hier, mais tu n'étais pas là pour en rire avec nous. Tu n'étais pas là pour moi. Ni pour nous…

- Arrête Ron … Arrête, le supplia-t-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues…

- Weasley tu devrais…commença Nott, brusquement inquiet.

- Tu imagines alors, ce que ça nous as fait ? On t'a cru morte, on a pensé que tu avais été kidnappé… J'ai supplié le ciel pour ne pas qu'on t'ait violé et jeté dans un lac. Pendant vingt ans j'ai espéré te revoir… Et tu nous craches nos erreurs à la figure, ton enfant comme bouclier devant toi… Mais tu as fais des erreurs, comme nous…

- Je sais … si tu savais à quel point j'ai fait des erreurs … murmura-t-elle, la voix humide, Gwendal la serrant contre lui pour la réconforter. Mais ces erreurs m'ont conduit à un peu de bonheur. Gwendal est merveilleux … et …

- Et tu es seule, trancha Ron. »

Nott se leva pour intervenir, Ron s'approchant un peu trop d'Hermione à son goût. Cette dernière se replia sur elle-même, sous l'assaut de ses propres fantômes. Le sort de Gwendal ne tenait plus car on pu l'entendre tenter de consoler sa mère. Ron mit un genou à terre pour être à leur niveau et Nott ne fit rien, un geste de Ginny l'arrêtant.

« Tu l'as été pendant toutes ces années ? Tu pensais réellement tenir sans nous ni tes parents pendant plus de vingt ans ? Comment as-tu pu te tromper à ce point, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton doux… »

Et Hermione fondit en larme dans les bras de Ron, Gwendal entre deux.

« Idiots ! Crétins ! Je vous hais tous les trois …Je vous déteste…Ron … Ron… Je suis désolée … »

L'homme leva le bras pour que l'enfant se libère de l'étreinte paradoxale. Le jeune albinos se mit à côté de Théodore tandis que les deux autres amis venaient à leur tour enlacer la femme.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, avoue l'enfant à son voisin.

- Moi non plus. C'est la magie des sentiments humains, aussi inexplicable et surprenante que la source d'un sortilège.

- Elle leur en veut ou pas finalement ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Elle a accumulé vingt ans de douleur, mais la douleur de l'époque s'est apaisée. Elle est devenue moins présente que le regret et l'absence… Rajoute avec ça, ses angoisses et ses peurs et tu obtiens ça … Un gros câlin de Gryffondors sur mon tapis persan… »

L'enfant ricana. D'un regard, ils se firent comprendre qu'il fallait mieux les laisser, maintenant que l'explosion avait eu lieu.

Ils se firent un thé et débutèrent une nouvelle partie d'échec.

Ils partirent quelques heures plus tard. Tous avaient les yeux rougis et des sourires mystérieux posés sur leurs visages. Ils semblaient bien. Pas trop mal, pas trop heureux. Bien.

Ils dinèrent dans le calme, les événements de l'après-midi ne furent pas abordés. Hermione était particulièrement pensive et Gwendal s'occupait avec entrain de trouver des sujets de conversation.

Ils recommencèrent une partie, Hermione s'était proposée pour ranger.

Il était tard.

Les garçons ne purent finir la partie.

« On la continuera demain ! S'était exclamé joyeusement Gwendal en montant l'escalier »

Ils ne virent pas le sourire désolé d'Hermione dans l'ombre du hall.

Ce ne fut que presque une heure plus tard que ce sourire s'expliqua.

« Théodore ? Puis-je te parler ? Demanda doucement Hermione en entrant pour la première fois dans le bureau du maitre des lieux. Gwendal m'a dit avant de s'endormir que je te trouverai là.

-Vas-y entre. Pas trop éprouvée par cette journée ?

- J'ai un peu de mal, Gwendal aussi mais il me laisse du temps. Je répondrai à ses questions quand je serais prête…Sinon, ça ma permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Mes erreurs passées, mes bêtises et celles des autres… J'assimile vingt ans d'informations et d'émotions en accéléré … »

Il y eut un léger silence pensif avant que la voix forte de Théodore ne résonne dans la pièce.

« Je … Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

- De ? L'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

- De les avoir empêchés de me torturer durant le mois après ma capture, jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Après ton départ et après l'infiltration de Blaise, Pansy et Daphnée, ça a été dur. Très dur. Ils ne m'ont pas uniquement blessé physiquement... Je peux encore entendre les marmonnements haineux de ce qu'il faisait subir à Pansy. Je savais qu'elle était enceinte à l'époque. J'ai été capturé peu de temps après qu'elle me l'ait annoncé. Elle a été enfermée avec les autres enfants de Mangemorts dans le Manoir Malefoy par la suite. Ils craignaient que les folies de l'Ordre n'atteignent leur enfant. Mais apparemment ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de venir nous aider…

- Théodore …

- Tu sais qu'il m'arrive encore de me réveiller en sursaut. Arthur Weasley avait eu la merveilleuse idée de me décrire avec lenteur et douceur ce qu'il avait fait du corps de Blaise. Je croyais à ses mensonges, terrifié par ce qu'il arriverait à Pansy et au bébé…Quand Pansy est morte, un membre de l'Ordre est rentré dans ma cellule. Il m'a demandé comment il voulait que j'appelle l'enfant. Il faisait si sombre ce jour là… Ca a été mon rayon de soleil. Alors je l'ai appelé Lucy. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé la voir. Et ils ne m'ont rien dit pour Pansy…Je ne l'ai appris qu'à ma libération. Par Potter. Cet idiot s'excusait platement. Alors je lui ai platement mis mon poing à la figure. Et j'ai remercié Ginny pour s'être occupé de Lucy jusqu'à la bataille finale…

-Nott. l'interrompit plus brutalement Hermione. C'est important, vraiment.

- Oui, pardon, tu disais.

- Je … Je veux d'abord te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour Gwendal et moi. Tu … tu m'as permis de guérir, tu as fait plus que tu n'aurais dû en nous accueillant chez toi. Pour cela, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissante. Je … Toutefois, il faut que je t'annonce que nous allons partir avec Gwendal.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le brun.

- Nous sommes remis et je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

- Euh, très bien, je ne vais pas vous forcer à rester de toute façon… Mais, vous logerez où ?

- Je vais rentrer.

- Rentrer ? Rentrer où ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Chez nous.

- Chez … Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire cette bêtise ! S'écria-t-il, la colère gonflant soudainement les veines de son cou.

- Ce n'est pas une bêtise ! Je vais mieux ! Et le problème, c'était moi. Maintenant je peux dire la vérité, maintenant ça ira mieux.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ? Aussi … naïve ? Il a faillit te tuer la dernière fois ! Ton fils avec !

- Non Théo. Je lui ai dis adieu la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et il m'a surprise. Il savait ce qu'il faisait malgré sa folie. J'en suis responsable. Et maintenant, je peux me défendre dans le pire des cas.

- Tu es une idiote ! Dois-je te rappeler chacune de tes cicatrices ? Dois-je te montrer le nombre de potions qu'il a fallu que je te fasse prendre ? Dois-je ramener ton fils devant toi pour qu'il te dise combien de larmes ont coulés sur ses joues ?

- Je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je serais plus forte. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Théodore, je ne fais pas ça dans moment de folie, sans réfléchir …J'y ai pensé toute la soirée. Ca peut sembler fou après tout ce qui s'est passé … Il va voir quelqu'un pour ses crises d'angoisses. Moi, je retournerai doucement dans le monde magique. Gwendal va aller à l'école Moldu puis il ira à Poudlard. Et tout ça ne me fait plus peur ! J'ai eu peur pendant des années. Je me suis détestée. Je les ai maudits pour leurs actes. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas, car ils m'ont détruit. Je n'oublie pas, comme je n'oublierai pas les coups de Wenceslas. Mais maintenant je suis plus forte. Je ne suis plus épuisée d'être moi. Je peux respirer sans avoir mal. Marcher sans sentir un regard sur moi. Lire sans qu'une angoisse me noue le ventre. Je peux détacher mes cheveux, caresser le visage de Gwendal et en sentir sa chaleur. Je vis grâce à tout ce que tu as fais pour nous. Je vis …

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… Il va encore te faire du mal et Gwendal … Il va souffrir. Crois-tu qu'il est aisé de vivre sans sa mère ? Surtout quand on aurait pu la sauver !

- Je ne suis pas Pansy. Et mon fils n'est pas ta fille. »

La comparaison résonna durement dans le bureau. Les mains de Théodore se crispèrent encore plus.

« Nous partirons demain matin. Merci pour tout.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à Gwendal bon sang !

- J'y pense. Mais vu que tu as aussi peu confiance en moi, tu es le bienvenu chez nous. Tu pourras le voir autant qu'il te plaira. »

Et elle quitta le bureau, fermant la porte sur lui.

Le presse papier s'écrasa contre le mur avec fracas avant que Théodore ne se laisse glisser au sol. Des larmes de rage perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas Pansy… Elle n'était pas Pansy …

La nuit fut encore plus noire ce soir là. Sans aucune lumière.

Elle n'était pas Pansy.

OoO

_Je crois que être sadique est une mauvaise habitude chez moi …J'ai dis mauvaise ? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me remonter vos critiques et appréciations ! _

_Bonne rentrée à tous ! _

_Ps : Je crois devoir un remerciement à Elwaen qui à un moment m'a parlé d'une femme et d'un enfant liés à Théodore ... J'ai peut-être inconsciemment repris ta suggestion émise il y a trèèès longtemps en février._

_PS 2 : Le chapitre 9 est presque terminé et le 10 en cours ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Le Regard de l'Albinos**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Post-Poudlard. Un petit garçon -presque- comme les autres observe longuement sa mère. Son corps se cache sous de stricts vêtements noirs. Mais lui il voit la vérité et l'horreur que cela dissimule : la tristesse, la violence et la faiblesse. Alors il clôt ses yeux malades, joint ses mains d'une blancheur extrême et prie pour que quelques un aide la triste Hermione. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger et dans ce cas précis un très grand amour maternel entre Hermione et son fils._

**Genre : **_De l'amour, de la haine, bref tout ce qu'on adore ! _

**Rating : **_Passage à un Rating T ! Finalement cette fic n'est pas SI horrible … Non ?_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour ! Voilà, nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette fic. Nous sommes déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre… Bon je crois que le Déjà est de trop =). J'ai du mal à voir le chemin parcouru depuis la femme austère que j'avais croisé dans le RER un soir où je rentrais de l'école d'Archi. C'est elle qui m'avait inspiré cette fic. Ca me fait étrange de savoir que j'ai presque fini Le Regard de l'Albinos… Surtout que la fin du Souffle de l'Aube ne va pas tarder non plus ! Ce qui va m'être le plus étrange c'est que je vais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle grande fic. Et avancer mes Os … Et ne plus avoir le temps de poster à cause de mes études XD. En tout cas je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et de m'avoir suivis durant ces presque un an et demi. _

_Vis à vis du chapitre 8 vous m'avez surpris ! Je ne penserais pas que certains n'aimerait pas Ron ... Moi je l'aime bien ...Bon en meme temps j'aime bien Wenceslas aussi donc ... Sinon je remercie encore une fois toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ca me fait plaisir :D  
_

_Sinon ! Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! 32 ans ma grande !_

**Note de la Béta :**_ Je ne peux rien dire mise à part que c'est un chapitre fabuleux je suis sûre que vous allez adorer ! Bonne lecture !_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **_Serieusement vous l'avez oublié ? J'ai pas mis AUTANT de temps à poster que ca ... non ? Bon alors ! Euh on a eu pas mal de révélation vis à vis de ce qu'il s'est passé après le depart d'Hermione du coté sorcier. Finalement après une grande conversation, Ginny, Harry et Ron repartent et Hermione annonce à Théodore qu'elle et Gwendal repartent chez Wenceslas ! _**  
**

OoO

Chapitre Neuvième :

« Gwendal, n'oublie pas ta veste, il va pleuvoir. »

Depuis une heure, elle me rappelait la composition de ma valise pour que je n'oublie rien. J'en avais assez. Pourquoi partir ? Surtout pour retourner chez mon père. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Depuis hier tout se mélangeait. Je pensais avoir assimilé la leçon du monde en gris. Finalement je m'étais trompé, la rencontre d'hier me l'a bien montré. Je tremble encore en y repensant. La colère qui passait de l'un à l'autre. La tristesse et le regret. Ainsi que l'incroyable sentiment que Maman était passée à côté de sa vie. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû m'avoir, pour son propre bien.

« Gwendal, mon cœur, es-tu sûr d'avoir pris ton chandail bleu ? me demanda-t-elle en vérifiant mon sac.

- Non … Je n'en sais rien.

-Gwendal ?

-Maman… Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est à cause de Ron, Ginny et Harry ? Tu les fuis c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je t'ai dit hier soir que je comptais les revoir bientôt.

- Alors pourquoi on retourne chez Papa ? Vous avez divorcé !

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'étais pas dans mon état …En fait, si, j'étais dans mon état normal. Mais là, il faut que je prenne les bonnes décisions. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Retourner chez l'homme qui te bat ? Celui qui a frappé ton fils ? »

Je lu dans ses yeux qu'une fois de plus mes paroles blessantes avaient fait mouche.

« Gwendal. J'ai essayé de te protéger à chaque instant de ta vie. J'ai fait des erreurs, laisser ton père me faire ça en était une. Mentir à ton père aussi en était une. Si j'avais été franche dès le début jamais nous n'aurions vécu ça. Mais c'est le passé, je ne peux plus le corriger. Ce qui s'est passé m'a forcé à prendre conscience de toutes mes erreurs. Alors j'en tire des leçons. Je redeviens forte, et de la bonne manière cette fois-ci. Maintenant finis ta valise, j'ai encore des choses à rassembler de mon côté.

-Maman … J'ai peur pour nous deux. J'ai peur pour toi.

- Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Tu m'as dit la même chose la fois où Papa a failli te tuer… »

Elle s'était raidie, la main crispée sur la poignée de porte. Elle ne dit pas un mot et sortit de la pièce. Je l'entendis saluer froidement Théodore qui ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de passer le pas de ma porte.

« Ça va ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-A ton avis ? Soupirai-je. Je n'aurai pas cette force là Théo… Je ne peux pas y retourner. Surtout si elle a l'air aussi sûre d'elle. Elle était comme ça la dernière fois… Je veux plus la voir comme ça … Je veux plus à avoir à intervenir, ça me fait trop mal…Je suis qu'un enfant. Comment je vais pouvoir la protéger ? C'est ma maman, Théodore …C'est ma maman…

- Gwendal, calme-toi. Ca ne recommencera pas, je te le promets, me rassura-t-il en passant une main dans mon dos.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu es devenu aussi aveugle qu'elle ?

- Non. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, sauf qu'elle m'a permis de venir te voir pour m'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change qu'elle m'accepte, moi et ce que je représente. Elle connait les dangers qu'elle encoure. Elle sait qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un soutien humain comme magique dans cette histoire.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire ça pour elle ? Marmonnai-je.

-Elle n'a personne d'autre pour veiller sur toi en cas de problème.

- Il y a ses autres amis.

-Ils ne comptent pas. Je crois qu'elle ne leur a rien dit à propos de ce que Wenceslas vous a fait. Eux, ils l'auraient assommé plutôt que la laisser faire ça…

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? Moi je préfèrerai qu'on reste ici.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ce que doit faire ta mère. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle me considère comme un ami… Elle est adulte et elle est ta mère. Elle seule peut choisir.

- Mais elle se trompe !

-Elle sait qu'il y a des chances pour vu toutes les sécurités qu'elle semble prendre pour que j'intervienne en cas de problèmes. Mais elle veut quand même essayer de retourner auprès de ton père. Elle l'aime encore, et ça, nous l'oublions toujours. J'ai parfois parlé avec elle, de son passé, de Wenceslas… A chaque fois que je partais de sa chambre ces soirs-là, je pouvais l'entendre pleurer derrière la porte. Si ce qu'il lui a fait l'a blessé, son absence la torture… »

Je savais qu'il essayait de la défendre pour que j'accepte mieux notre départ. Mais au fond il la détestait. Moi aussi. Du moins je pensais que c'était ça, détester. En fait ce n'était que de la rancune, de la colère et de la peur.

Maman entra de nouveau dans ma chambre. Elle s'était maquillée pour que l'on oublie ses yeux encore humides des mots que je lui avais dit. Elle tenait son sac sur ses épaules. Elle croisa un instant le regard de Théodore mais le détourna rapidement vers moi. Elle sembla emmagasiner un peu de force grâce à une profonde inspiration.

« Gwendal, as-tu finis ?

-Oui. Je crois.

-Très bien. Nott, j'ai laissé le paquet sur ma table de chevet. Merci encore, mais je ne peux pas accepter... J'ai mis les draps dans la corbeille et laisser la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer avant qu'il ne pleuve.

-D'accord. »

Ils se contentaient de me regarder tous les deux. Théodore étudiant la moindre de mes réactions, Maman tentant de voir si j'étais vraiment près. Mais le serai-je seulement ?

Maman sortit alors son téléphone de son sac et l'alluma. Le nombre de vibrations et ses sourcils froncés m'indiquèrent qu'un certain nombre de personnes avait essayé de la joindre. Pendant quelle pianotait sur son clavier tactile, Théodore, qui avait dû sentir les adieux s'approcher, commença à me rappeler que je serais toujours le bienvenu dans ces murs et qu'il comptait sur moi pour donner des nouvelles de manière fréquente.

La voix de Maman nous parvint, elle appelait un taxi. Après avoir demandé confirmation pour l'adresse à Théodore, elle raccrocha. Elle me fit un sourire timide et sortit en ensorcelant mon sac pour qu'il le suive.

Nous partions.

Je marchais doucement dans le couloir. Je pouvais voir l'érable rouge à travers la fenêtre du bout. Je n'avais jamais descendu les escaliers avec autant de lenteur. Maman ne disait rien, sachant bien que je jouerai la montre jusqu'au bout. Elle était patiente, elle ne s'énerva pas. Je n'avais pas encore posé le pied sur la dernière marche qu'elle remercia une nouvelle fois Théodore.

« Prends soin de toi, Nott.

-Fais en de même Granger. Occupe-toi bien du petit aussi.

- Je sais que tout ça t'inquiète. Je fais ce qu'il faut. Fais-moi confiance.

-J'essaye. Crois-moi, j'essaye.

- Je pensais passer dans un mois, avec Gwendal.. J'aimerais … J'aimerais rencontrer Lucy. Et crois-tu que je pourrais parler à Malefoy également ?

-Je pense que l'on pourra en reparler dans une lettre non ? Pour ma part, je pensais passer voir comment allait Gwendal dès la semaine prochaine. »

Si Maman était étonnée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire malicieusement.

« Nous ferions mieux de sortir, le taxi ne va pas tarder. Merci encore Théodore.

-De rien Hermione. Merci aussi pour la vérité, pour Pansy et Blaise… »

Elle acquiesça et passa la porte. Sans plus d'adieu. Après tout, pour elle cela n'en était pas un...Je m'approchai tout de même de Théodore.

« Dans l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai lu que les Serpentards étaient fiers et qu'ils avaient une certaine retenue …

-Tu peux venir dans mes bras, si c'est ça ta question bonhomme. »

Je disparus dans ses bras, l'agrippant de toutes mes forces. Je ne savais pas s'il ressentait la peur qui me parcourait, s'il voyait ma peau s'hérisser sous mes frissons d'angoisse.

« Je serai là Gwendal, n'hésite pas. Au moindre doute, j'arrive. Tu m'entends ? Je suis avec toi bonhomme. »

Et je restai accrocher à lui. Je le sentis hocher de la tête et ce furent les mains de Maman qui m'enveloppèrent. Je ne relevai pas ma tête. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de cette maison.

« Bonjour, interpella le chauffeur avant de ranger nos affaires dans le coffre. »

Nous montâmes dans le taxi. Maman m'attacha avec précaution, étant moi-même trop occuper à regarder Théodore, les bras croisés, son regard fixé sur la voiture noire.

« Au revoir, lui lançais-je une dernière fois.

-Park place, s'il vous plait, indiqua ma mère avant de chercher son téléphone dans son sac. »

Elle salua Théodore de la main quand le taxi démarra et je ne pus le quitter du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de rue.

C'était fini.

Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur la vitre fraiche. Maman avait raison, il commençait à pleuvoir. Au moins le soleil ne me ferait pas mal aux yeux aujourd'hui. Je retirai mes lunettes et les mirent dans leur étuis. Je penchai vers ma mère qui me prêta son épaule. La voiture me berça doucement. Le trajet jusqu'à chez nous sera long. Et je m'assoupis à moitié.

« Allo, Anne-Lise ? C'est Mrs Becker, Wenceslas est-il au bureau ? Oui, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'appel mais … Anne-Lise calmez-vous ! Il va bien ? Oui c'est normal, ils ne devaient rien avoir sur lui. Comment ça ? Non je n'ai pas lu les journaux. Très bien Anne-Lise. Dites à mon mari de me rappeler dès que cette vidéo conférence est terminée. Non ne l'interrompez pas, le Japon est vraiment un gros contrat ! Oui, on fait comme ça. »

J'entendais Maman au téléphone dans mon sommeil, comme en transparence de mes aventures rêvées. La voiture s'arrêtait souvent au rythme des feux rouges. Le bruit de fond de la ville était plus présent, renforcé par la multiplication des bus, attirés par la présence de Buckingham et des nombreux commerces de Piccadilly. J'ouvris d'ailleurs les yeux au moment où nous passâmes devant les écrans géants.

Nous y étions presque.

Le taxi tourna sur St James Street juste après que Maman me posait un baiser sur le front pour me réveiller.

« Mon cœur, on arrive. On a plusieurs choses à faire, alors on déposera juste nos affaires à la maison et on repart d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, encore engourdi par mon sommeil.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la grande bâtisse rouge au fond de l'impasse. Nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin de toute manière, la grille était close. Nous descendîmes et Maman demanda au chauffeur de nous attendre. Je m'interrogeai sur les fameuses « choses » que nous avions à faire.

« Oh, je vais me changer aussi, je n'en n'ai que pour un instant. Peux-tu mettre la tenue que tu avais pour l'anniversaire d'Oncle Irvin ? Nous devons faire bonne impression sans être trop guindé. »

J'étais encore plus perdu mais je m'exécutai silencieusement. Je ne passai que quelques secondes dans ma chambre, encore trop rempli par les derniers faits qui s'y étaient passé à notre départ. J'attrapai le polo bleu, le pantalon en toile beige et mes mocassins. Je tentais tant bien que mal d'ordonner mes mèches blanches au moment où Maman réapparut dans un tailleur pantalon gris. La différence avec la dernière fois où elle portait cette tenue était son chignon qui était beaucoup plus lâche et les manches de sa chemise qui laissaient apparaitre ses avants bras. Elle était …élégante et naturelle. Elle avait son sac à main sur son épaule et tenait un dossier rouge contre elle.

« C'est bon tu es prêt ?

-Oui. On va où ?

-On va tout d'abord passer à la Soho Parish School. Je viens d'avoir ton père au téléphone qui m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent établissement. Tu y suivras tes cours dès lundi prochain mais ils voulaient te rencontrer pour que nous visitions les lieux.

- Je vais quoi ? Demandais-je, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Je vais être plus occupée ces prochains mois, je ne pourrais plus être une bonne tutrice. Il nous a donc semblé normal à ton père et moi de te faire entrer dans l'école. Cela te permettra de connaitre la vie scolaire en communauté avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Bon, ça ton père n'est pas encore au courant mais je lui expliquerai ce soir.

- Euh …très bien, ne trouvais-je qu'à dire, ravi et inquiet de la perspective d'une rentrée après toutes ces années de cours à domicile. Pourquoi tu vas avoir moins de temps ? Et quand as-tu eu Papa au téléphone ?

- Il m'a rappelé pendant que je me changeai. Il se trouve que j'ai l'intention de récupérer des parts dans la société de ton père. De plus, je vais devoir me battre avec la sphère médiatique.

- Comment ça ?

- Il se trouve que notre absence a pas mal interpellé les tabloïdes. Ils ont fait des recherches sur mon passé et comme tu t'en doutes ils n'ont pas trouvé grand-chose. Je vais donc devoir demander de l'aide au ministère de la Magie pour me construire un passé moldu. Et je vais une fois de plus devoir subir les assauts de la Gazette des Sorciers. Mais ça, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Viens, le chauffeur nous attend. »

Et nous sommes repartis, le compteur du taxi tournant toujours. Il nous déposa devant le 23 Gt Windmill Street. Il s'agissait d'une rue étroite aux façades de briques ocre. Seule la cour de récréation, fortement colorée nous apparaissait depuis la rue.

Coloré était vraiment l'adjectif correspondant à l'école. Les élèves étaient encore dans les classes, je voyais leurs têtes penchées sur les cahiers. Nous passèrent une petite heure à l'administration où l'inscription fut confirmée, la visite de l'établissement fait. Ma mère intervint pour demander que je réponde à un questionnaire pour voir si mon âge correspondait avec le niveau dans lequel on me mettait. Il n'eut pas de problème. La directrice demanda juste à ma mère s'ils devaient modifier certaines choses vu mon handicap. Je me permis de répondre tout seul.

« Je souffre d'albinisme, je ne suis pas un enfant de la lune. Certes ma peau et mes yeux sont d'une plus grande fragilité mais je sais me protéger. Je peux participer aux sorties et activités scolaires sans risque. »

Maman dut signer encore quelques papiers puis nous quittâmes l'école.

Nous rattrapâmes Piccadilly où Maman insista pour s'arrêter dans quelques boutiques. Pourtant elle savait que je n'aimais pas ça. Tout le monde me regardait. Les gens donnaient un coup de coude à leur voisin et me montraient, l'air conspirateur. Maman faisait comme si de rien n'était, me tenant la main calmement. On s'arrêta chez Ladurée, Maman m'acheta un nouveau chapeau et s'intéressa tout particulièrement à des cannes à pommeaux magnifiquement ouvragées. Moi, j'observais les passants de plus en plus curieux. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi sans gène.

« Maman… On peut rentrer ?

- Encore cinq minutes mon cœur, dit elle en réglant ces achats. »

Mais je la pressai encore plus lorsqu'un homme sortit carrément son appareil photo.

« Maman ! »

Elle réagit enfin. Mais elle me sembla …étrange.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Monsieur ? S'indigna-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas honte de photographier mon fils ?

- Vous … Vous êtes bien Hermione Becker ?

- Oui et alors, rangez cet appareil, vous effrayez mon fils ! »

L'homme ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement, nous prenant une nouvelle fois. Excédée, Maman m'attrapa par la main et nous retournâmes sur Piccadilly pour attraper un taxi. Deux autres photographes avaient fait leur apparition. Ils nous mitraillèrent jusqu'au moment où Maman indiqua Charing Cross Road au chauffeur. Nous nous éloignâmes et Maman ferma la trappe de communication du taxi, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu as tout prémédité ? L'accusai-je doucement.

- Parce que tu es un enfant bien trop intelligent pour ta pauvre mère !

- Chaudron Baveur ? L'interrogeai-je, me souvenant de la mystérieuse enseigne que nous avions vu peu avant mon anniversaire.

- Exact, c'est un passage vers une rue sorcière. La plus visitée de Londres. Je dois aussi m'afficher là bas. Ainsi que t'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.

- La banque des sorciers, me souvins-je. Sur le chemin de traverse.

- Exact.

- Et après ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu avais prévu de faire tout ça…

- Tu me sous estimes… J'y pense depuis mon coup de fil à Anne-Lise, la secrétaire de ton père. Elle m'a confié que la police avait interrogé ton père sur notre disparition. La police a dû le relâcher, faute de preuves. J'ai donc dû réfléchir à une manière de revenir qui ne l'entacherait pas.

- Donc tu ameutes les paparazzis et fait mine de t'étonner par tout le tapage que notre absence et ton divorce a fait. Quel est notre alibi ?

- J'ai fait une dépression. Mes changements physiques sont trop importants. On ne passe pas d'une femme austère à une femme décontractée aussi facilement.

- Tu l'as fait pourtant.

- On va dire que j'ai eu un traitement magique, s'amusa-t-elle. La dépression explique la demande de divorce, mon absence, mes changements. Tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente lors de ma cure. D'où ton absence. Que penses-tu d'une retraite en Islande ?

- Peu de témoin, le pilote du jet de Papa peut faire un faux témoignage…Une langue imprononçable et l'orgueil européen qui empêche de trop retenir les noms de plus de 10 lettres dont 7 consonnes… Bon choix. »

Maman me regardait tout simplement ravie. A croire qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée comme ça depuis des années. Surement parce que c'était le cas d'ailleurs…

« Et pour le retour dans notre monde sorcier?

-C'est plus délicat. Mais je pense que la vérité suffira. Je suis juste partie. Maintenant je reviens. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Si les médias sorciers sont comme ceux des Moldus, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas se contenter de ça.

- C'est pour ça que ça va être plus délicat. »

Le taxi ralentit. Nous étions arrivés. Maman régla la note et nous nous glissâmes à l'extérieur. Il recommençait à pleuvoir. Je retrouvai du regard la façade miteuse du pub alors que Maman sortait son grand parapluie.

Les bouquinistes rentraient avec hâte les ouvrages exposés sur les trottoirs. Le disquaire regardait par la fenêtre la pluie rebondir sur les toiles plastifiées.

Nul ne fit attention au petit albinos et sa mère qui disparurent derrière une porte noire. D'ailleurs qui aurait pu la remarquer cette porte ?

Mes yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la pénombre. Il faisait bon dans le pub. Une odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air et le murmure de la demi-douzaine de clients présents ne rendait pas le lieu austère.

C'était mon premier contact physique avec la communauté magique et je ne puis rien dire. Je me contentai d'observer les tenues, ces longues robes sorcières colorés, ces chapeaux farfelus et géniaux. Théodore avait toujours porté des robes sombres ou des capes en ma présence, mis à part sa tenue moldue à King's Cross. Là, je percevais que je faisais brusquement tache avec mon air de petit moldu coincé.

« Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, s'écria le barman qui essuyait des choppes avec un torchon qui avait de trop nombreux verres.

- Bonjour Tom, je suis ravie de vous revoir, le salua Maman d'un air détendu et chaleureux. Gwendal, je te présente Tom, le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveux.

- Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je alors, légèrement hésitant devant les yeux ronds du barman.

-Ca alors ! Par les bottes de Merlin ! Hermione Granger ! »

Les chuchotements disparurent et tous les clients se tournèrent vers nous. Je serrai plus fort la main de Maman, me rapprochant sensiblement d'elle.

« Exact Tom, je suis rassurée que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié. Je vais vous prendre deux Bièreaubeurres, s'il vous plait.

- Ca alors … Euh oui bien sur Miss. Au comptoir ?

- Oui, nous devons nous rendre sur le chemin de traverse avec mon fils. »

Elle disait tout cela d'un ton léger, ignorant les différents regards qui s'échangeaient à travers la salle. Un homme était sorti rapidement par derrière alors que je grimpai sur l'un des tabourets hauts. Maman me parla des différentes boissons sorcières. Elle me raconta sa première bierreaubeurre aux Trois Balais avec Ron, Harry n'ayant pas l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard à cette époque. Bien entendu, nous avions tous les deux conscience que Tom nous écoutait avec grand soin. Une pendule sonna au fond de la salle. Maman décida qu'il était temps de partir et régla avec quelques énormes pièces. Des fonds de porte monnaie de plus de vingt ans me souffla-t-elle.

Nous passâmes la porte que l'homme avait traversé un quart d'heure plus tôt. Maman sortit sa baguette, frappa sur certaines briques et le passage s'ouvrit sur un ensemble de couleurs merveilleuses. Même la pluie et le ciel gris ne pouvaient interférés dans mon émerveillement. Les façades, changeantes et lumineuses vivaient et s'agitaient. Des montagnes de chaudrons, des chouettes sortaient des boutiques. Une boutique orange au fond laissait échapper des feux d'artifices exaltants alors que trônait l'imposant Gringotts à l'arrière.

Nous avançâmes lentement. Maman et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher d'observer les vitrines. Nous faillîmes rentrer dans plusieurs boutiques mais Maman nous rappela que nous n'avions plus d'argent sorcier. Une visite à Gringotts s'imposait avec plus de force à cet instant.

Ma première rencontre avec les Gobelins. Maman avait oublié de me prévenir. Elle me promit de longues explications sur le conflit intergénérationnel entre Gobelins et Sorciers. Encore une fois nous dûmes remplir des papiers. On me confia une petite clé en or. Maman avait insisté pour que j'ai un accès libre à son coffre. Elle échangea une coquette somme en Livre Sterling contre des Mornilles, Noises et autres Gallions.

Dois-je préciser mon émerveillement dans ce petit train qui nous conduisit jusqu'au coffre de Maman ?

En ressortant, la petite clé précieusement attachée sur une chaine autour de mon cou, nous filèrent vers Fleury et Bott. Je crois que Maman eu autant de mal que moi pour se retenir d'acheter toute la boutique. Nous ressortîmes, charger d'ouvrages de potion, de métamorphose ou de sortilège. Maman me proposa de visiter la boutique de farces et attrapes du frère de Ron. C'est ainsi que je rencontrai Fred, un des deux jumeaux, celui qui avait survécu. Il serra longtemps Maman dans ses bras, véritablement heureux de la revoir.

« Ginny et Ron m'avaient prévenu que tu étais de retour. Ils m'ont envoyé un hibou hier soir. Maman m'a envoyé une lettre juste après. Elle est vraiment folle de joie. »

Maman eut un petit sourire gêné.

« Ainsi donc voici ton fils, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillant de joie et d'émotion.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Gwendal.

- Ravie de te rencontrer petit ! Ca te dit un tour de boutique ? Je dois bien avoir quelques petits trucs à te …

- Fred ne lui donne rien ! Je ne pense pas que mon mari soit encore prêt à connaitre l'effet des pastilles de gerbe lorsque Gwendal ne voudra pas aller à l'école !

- Un mari … Ca aussi je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire! Mais je croyais que tu avais demandé le divorce, Ginny m'a dit que c'était comme ça qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… D'ailleurs nous avons encore pas mal de choses à voir. Je dois passer au ministère.

- Ah. Très bien. Tu veux emprunter ma cheminé ?

- Oui je veux bien, le remercia-t-elle. »

Nous lui dimes adieux et nous disparûmes dans le tourbillon de la cheminé. Ce moyen de transport était tout simplement ignoble. J'eus l'impression d'être coincé dans un avion en plein décollage qui s'amusait à tourner sur lui-même. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement lorsque nous sortîmes des flammes vertes que Maman dû me porter jusqu'au bureau de contrôle.

« Votre nom, la raison de votre visite et votre baguette, lança d'un ton monocorde un homme à l'air blasé.

- Hermione Becker, née Granger accompagné de Gwendal Becker. J'aimerais rencontrer un responsable du Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant sa baguette. »

L'homme tiqua au nom de jeune fille de Maman mais ne dit rien. Il rendit sa baguette à Maman et nous confia des badges que nous accrochâmes à nos vêtements.

Nous prîmes un ascenseur particulièrement agité. Maman resta silencieuse. Elle semblait également tendue. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle me serra contre elle. La voix de l'ascenseur indiqua le département où nous devions nous rendre. Elle me reposa au sol, ne lâchant pas ma main toutefois. Nous avancions doucement dans le couloir, Maman vérifiant les indications sur les différentes portes. Plusieurs personnes nous observaient, intriguées. Parfois, après avoir croisé une personne encore plus curieuse, Maman me confiait son nom, sa maison à Poudlard…C'étaient des personnes qu'elle avait fuit pendant toutes ces années qu'elle croisait presque naturellement aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle n'avait retrouvé Ron, Harry et Ginny qu'hier.

Et l'angoisse revint. Ma peur, mon inquiétude pour cette mère qui durant les dernières heures semblaient avoir si bien calculé ses actes. Mais n'allait-elle pas trop vite ? Elle s'était opposée à mon entrée à Poudlard, à mon intégration dans le monde magique il y avait à peine deux semaines. Désormais nous étions en son cœur, elle revenait par la grande porte, le port droit et fier, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant ne les avait-elle pas haïs pendant ces deux dizaines d'années ? Ne les avait-elle pas enfermés au plus profond d'elle-même ?

Finalement je ne savais plus à cet instant ce que je devais penser. Alors je me laissai conduire le long du corridor, pensant à la plus grande épreuve qu'ils nous restaient à affronter.

Ce soir, nous devions retrouver mon père. Comment allait-il nous recevoir ? S'en voulait-il ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la voix de mon père, ses paroles lorsqu'il avait rappelé Maman. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, une simple conversation sur mon avenir scolaire était vraiment trop maigre. De quoi avait-il pu parler en aussi peu de temps ?

Une fois de plus, l'angoisse de l'échec de Maman s'imposa à moi.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Ses pas dans ce couloir n'étaient pas hésitants. Son regard ne se portait pas au sol, elle n'évitait pas les yeux étonnés et accusateurs des autres sorciers. Fière et belle, elle avançait.

Mais était-elle seulement dans la bonne direction ?

OoO

_Ce chapitre est la base qu'il vous faudra pour comprendre la suite, il est donc plutôt vide de grandes révélations contrairement aux deux chapitres précédents. Je pense qu'il était vraiment important pour voir les inquietudes de notre petit Gwen.  
_

_La question est de savoir si Hermione a pris ou non la bonne décision. Et puis qu'adviendra-t-il de la relation Théo/Hermione sachant qu'il ne reste plus qu'UN chapitre ?_

_Là, je sais vous commencez à avoir peur, je vous rassure j'ai prévu de faire un tres long chapitre vu le nombre de chose que je dois aborder. Pour dire vrai, j'ignore quand je l'aurai fini ... _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu ! Au fait ! Vous pouvez trouver là où habite Gwendal et son école, les lieux existent vraiment ! (Bah oui je me suis quand même renseignée !)_

_Oh ! Petit instant Pub ! (que voulez vous j'en ai besoin ... ) Je viens de poster un Os : Les Flammes de l'Oubli. N'hesitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil ! _

_Merci encore pour m'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !_


End file.
